A human's monstrous shadow
by regent septimus
Summary: Tsukune's loses his faith in humanity, claiming them to be 'the monsters'. He is taken in by fairy tale who learnt of his adamant hatred so that they can help raise him into more than just the spectator he was as his parents were murdered. What will this altered take of Tsukune do and what effect will he have on this harsh, unforgiving world? Harem fic.
1. Prologue- Crimson rain

Blood... One would never think it had much of a scent, but one terrified, little human could describe in detail what the heady stench of blood was like...

It reminded him of everything he hated, everything a normal person should typically avoid.

His eyes lingered on the spattered surfaces around the room, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the people, some more than others were covered with that life-giving fluid.

In the far corner of the room lay one such body that sported more blood than the others, however, it lacked primordial movement and displayed superfluous wounds disfiguring the now-unmoving body. One hastily made cut was visible on the victims windpipe, obviously the cause of death.

A man in the room, in a notably better condition than the others, stood against the wall next to the victim, arms crossed with a less than satisfactory look upon his face, he was wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue torn jeans with chains decorating them, his hair was messy just like the man himself and he had piercings around his nose and mouth. He was eyeing one of the occupants of the room for reasons you could only dread. The target of his gaze was a young woman, early 20's or so, her clothes were filthy and scarcely noticeable from the shadows which covered the majority of her being.

The boy was terrified, his eyes were shifted around the room frantically and he clung to the woman who held him. If not for the presence of his parents, the boy felt he would've lost all hope hours ago. The boy counted the occupants of the room, the _living_ occupants that is... He counted nine people including himself and his family and also came to the conclusion that the man wearing leather was the cause of the death of the person who lay in the corner, which made the boy shiver at the thought of what he was thinking as he watched the young lady intently.

The boys train of thought was quickly interrupted by the door slamming into the wall. In walked a man with blonde, slicked back hair, he wore a black tank top and grey cargo trousers, he had a tattoo snaking up his right arm and another covering the left of his neck, a tribal style to both of them, he had chains covering his chest and a couple of expensive looking rings adorning his fingers. Overall, the man looked like a typical thug and this was clearly making the rooms occupants nervous.

"Yo, Fujimaki, it's been five hours." The boy overheard the thug whisper as he got closer to the man now identified as 'Fujimaki' "The boss is getting impatient, he says to thin the population some if you get what I mean." The boy tightened his grip on his mother which didn't go unnoticed.

His mother tried to calm him down, "Don't worry honey, it'll be alright, Mr. Policeman wi-" What came out of his mother's mouth next was a near-inaudible, hoarse croak. A harsh red leaked down from her neck and onto her clothes, dying her previously white blouse a solid crimson.

"Kasumi!" His father yelled while putting his arms under his now limp mother. "YOU BAST-ards..." His eyes wide in horror as the blade plunged into his neck was roughly torn out, severing his windpipe, and having him join his dying wife on the floor.

The boy was quiet, now so terrified that his eyes were threatening to bulge out of their sockets, "GET AWAY!" The boy shifted his gaze to watch as Fujimaki circled in on the girl he had been watching profusely "Please just stay away..." Tears were clearly streaming down the girls face as she squirmed under the man fast approaching.

"Stop resisting girl, it's inevitable, your death that is." Fujimaki was grinning from ear-to-ear, "I hate to end such a pretty looking gal but the boss' orders are absolute, it's either you or me, and I'd rather it be you to be frank." The girl was then lifted and held against a wall as Fujimaki stabbed her in the chest, apparently piercing her heart. The boy almost vomited at the sight of the thick streams of blood flooding down her carcass

"Hey boy." His gaze shifted to the man with the slicked back hair, "How old are you?" He couldn't speak, eyes darting desperately around the room, screaming for assistance from the remaining 5 survivors, they stared back, it was clear that they wanted to help, but their better judgement kept them from doing so. "Boy! I asked your age! You deaf kid?"

He knew he had to answer if he wanted to live, so he cleared his throat, "s-six..." impressed with how he could even form words after watching both of his parents die. "I'm six..."

The man seemed to be deep in thought, "Man, you'd think the cops would be all for paying up, what with us having a young'un here." The man called for his accomplice, " Take this kid to boss, see if the sight of him'll help the negotiation, I'll take over here."

Fujimaki was fast-approaching and had grabbed him by the wrist before he could even react, "Come on kid, you're with me so be grateful." He quickly tugged the child out of the room whilst the others just watched, too scared to even save a young boy. Light rapidly entered his now dark-accustomed eyes and had him squinting profusely to adapt to the light of the corridor. The walls were a bright yellow, such a vibrant colour, it was as if they were mocking his fate.

He passed a few men along the way, but passed them before he had a good chance to check their attire. They all seemed to be wearing black or grey however, a few of them eyed the child as he passed, which was made more intimidating by the firearms that they held.

He was finally brought to a double-door, one that you would typically see at a head-office, "Boss, got a kid here that Itsuki had me bring ya," Fujimaki stated whilst knocking, "said something about him helping with the negotiation."

"Itsuki did?" The voice came from behind the door, it was deep, obviously belonging to a large man, "Fine, bring him in would you?" Fujimaki opened the door with himself in tow. The man was large as the boy had previously imagined. Unlike Fujimaki and Itsuki, this man wore a less intimidating garb. He wore an open black blazer over a white undershirt and had a single gold ring on the index finger of his right hand, his brown hair was short and unkempt however, he was successfully displaying himself as a wealthy yet casual man, yet it doesn't seem that his wealth was gained through respectable work... The office itself was a tan colour unlike the corridors and was decorated with bookshelves and tables, there was also a notably large window behind where the large man was seated. The boss stood from behind his desk and walked around it to the front, he then leaned against it in an almost seated manner. The lower half of his body was now visible, now showing his grey dress trousers and his black leather shoes. "Hmm," The man raised his left up to his chin in a contemplative manner, "how old is he?" the man questionned.

"erm... I think I overheard him tell Itsuki he was six or something like that, right kid?" He shoved the boy harshly earning a prompt nod from the child, "Yeah, six."

"I see, it's obvious why Itsuki sent him, surely they can't refuse such a sad face." he mocked, "Alright then, Adam, re-establish contact with the office would you, I have some more demands to make, I would also like to remind them of how nasty they're being to these people, especially this child." His face displayed mock disgust.

The previously unnoticed man, now labeled as 'Adam' dressed very similarly to the boss, a sign that he didn't partake in simple grunt work, the only difference being that he had a waistcoat instead of a blazer, also, his hair was dyed red and styled well. His appearance and name made it clear that he wasn't Japanese, most likely American. "Sure thing boss," Adam started to work on the computer and re-calibrate the equipment, "alright the screen should be coming up right about... Now!" As he signaled, the screen lit up, showing a man in an officers uniform as well as several other occupants in the background.

"Hello," the policeman was visibly confused, "do you need something?" The man had short black hair and quite a lot of stubble adorning his face.

"Indeed I do," The boss replied "but where is that other officer? You know the aged one with the moustache?" Putting his finger up to his upper lip as if to imitate where a moustache would be, "I spoke with him earlier, could you get him for me?" For a man making demands, he sure seemed casual, it was probably his way of displaying confidence.

"Oh, you must mean Takahashi-san, sorry but he went out quite a while ago, think he went out on duty, should've been back by now actually. Do you need him or could I help?" The officer asked kindly.

"No no, it's fine," The boss shook his hand from side to side, "I'll be going now then, give him my regards." the screen then faded to black, and Adam turned to his boss.

"You don't think they'll be coming for us do you?" Adam questioned, "they know that we'll kill them all if they try anything don't they? Surely they wouldn't risk that."

"I don't think that the chief would leave in such a situation unless that was the case," The boss returned, "I think we should set some people up by the entrance. Fujimaki, take one of the guys guarding the corridor and hold the entrance, take this too." he gave the man a pistol. "We don't need any extra hostages if you know what I mean."

The boy looked around desperately, it seemed that he had been forgotten in the arising situation, "Sure boss, what should i do with the boy?" or not...

"Take him to the front with you, he shouldn't give you much trouble and an on-the-spot hostage, a kid at that, will help calm 'em down. And _then_ we can start talking business with those tight bastards." The boss smirked and walked up to the child, lowering himself to his eye-level, "You're gonna be a good little brat ain't ya? If you aren't then I'm gonna have this here mister" motioning to Fujimaki, "blow your tiny brains out." the boy couldn't look anymore miserable even if he tried, his family butchered right in front of him and his death was most-likely incoming quickly. All he could do was whimper. The only reason he was still standing was because of Fujimaki's grip on his arm.

Fujimaki held his newly obtained pistol up to the child's temple, "come on kid, wanna go out and play cops and robbers?" Fujimaki obviously threatened people with delight as his smirk grew at the thought of shooting the child.

Adam turned, "Fujimaki, make sure you don't kill this one prematurely, there's no use in holding a dead hos-"

Adam was cut off by the sound of gunshots in the corridor, five shots were heard and along with it was the sound of loud thumps hitting the floor, "Fujimaki, check it out now!" the boss yelled, clearly distraught about the idea of his underlings being incapacitated.

The boy was yanked along with Fujimaki as he dropped to the ground.

"Fujima-?!" a bullet wound was visible in the back of his head, as well as a hole in the door where it had passed through, Adam noticed this, "BOSS! Get down!"

The boss got behind his desk and proceeded to lower himself under it, Adam fled behind his computer equipment and brought out his own firearm in a protective stance.

Now that Fujimaki had involuntarily released his grip, the boy rose and scurried behind the bookshelf to the left of the door.

The tension was thick, everything was silent if not for the distant sound of approaching footsteps. Both Adam and the boss had their gun's targeting the door, clearly forgetting the large window behind them, now smashed due to the two men who just crashed through it.

"URGH!" Adam had been shot accurately in his right arm, forcing him to drop his weapon and was shot again in his left thigh to incapacitate him.

The boss had been restrained and his head slammed against the desk which was supposedly there to safeguard him, "You..." His eyes were trained on the aged officer who had shot Adam, "You're the chief, the one i spoke to earlier right? This is quite a gamble you made here, we could've killed every hostage in the building!"

The chief just stared at him coldly, "you think I care? No, I recognised you from the wanted posters, 'Yoshida Souta' correct?" The chief raised an inquisitive brow.

"Well, I'm famous am I? So what if I am, want my autograph fuzzy lip?" he mocked.

"Right, then that means that you're the one who escaped from Osaka after all those reports of theft, prostitution and many cases of drug trafficking." The chief closed in on Yoshida.

"My proudest work actually, went much better than thi-" A knee was jabbed into his side, cutting off his wind.

"Don't mock us Yoshida, the chief has some questions." Came from the officer holding him.

Yoshida's hair was grabbed and the chief brought him up to glare at him, "Well, we know you have the money, so tell us where it is. As you may have noticed, we aren't playing good cop, bad cop here, more like bad cop and severly pissed off bad cop so trust me when I say it's in your best interest to tell us." The chief then slammed his face onto the desk, the sound of Yoshida's nose breaking was sickeningly audible.

"Bastards, I thought cops couldn't shoot to kill unless necessary," Adam screeched through gritted teeth, "from what I've heard, you've been killing left, right and centre! Looks like someones leash needs checking eh?" The chief turned his attention to Adam, his eyes threatening to tear through Adam's skull with pure fury.

"I think you're the one whose leash needs checking, dog. Unless you hadn't noticed, your '_boss'_ isn't in the best of situations, and last I saw, neither were you, smartass." The chief kicked his thigh wound, causing him to double over in pain. "The only reason you're still alive is because you're obviously some sort of second-in-command, so tell us what we want to know or I'll rough it out of you, I'm curious to see how far I can bend your loyalty before it snaps."

A poor cough was heard from the desk, "Something tells me you ain't even on your leash anymore, right, honourable _'chief of police'. _No, you're far too violent, that guy at the police office knew nothing about what your duties were either, else he'd be here with you. So, you want the wealth for yourself right? You're going to tell everyone how the bad people killed your men and forced you to take drastic measures, huh? What about this poor bastard holding me down? He's obviously curious else he would've stopped me by now. Wait, don't tell me... I'm spot on aren't I?" Yoshida asked seemingly amused his self-indulged little game.

"Si-sir?" The officer stammered, "What's he on abou-"

*BANG*

Yoshida felt the clasp on his arm and upper back release, and suddenly felt a hefty weight upon himself. He turned to see a bullet wound inbetween the officers eyes and twisted to see that the gun the chief held was aimed at himself. "A simple hot or cold would've sufficed." Yoshida removed the weight from himself and rose, "So what happens now officer?"

"Well, aren't you ballsy?" the chief pivoted to target Adam's forehead, "You seem close to this guy, why don't we see how close he can get to a bullet? Or would you rather talk?" There was a dangerous glint in the man's eye, he was evidently a man above bluffing.

"We aren't idiots, we're aware you won't let us leave after telling you, it would be as ridiculous an idea as turning yourself in." Adam spat out.

The chief seemed amused ,"You caught on well, sometimes people will just admit out of pure fear without thinking of the consequences... Why can't you be more like those people?"

Yoshida yawned, "Isn't it about time we ended this? I'm starting to get thoroughly bored and I think we've made ourselves clear that you aren't getting any information out of us."

The chief thought for a moment, "You're right, guess I'll just take what you have on you so I won't go back empty-handed." he shot Adam in the forehead spraying crimson over his prized equipment.

"BASTARD!" Yoshida then charged at the man only to be winded by a raised fist, doubling over the chief's arm to be stabbed in the back of his neck by the elder man's combat knife. He muffled what curses he could as he plummeted to the ground.

The child silently observed all the happening's from his undiscovered hiding spot. However, now that all was quiet, his recurring muffled sobs were discovered by the greyed man, who approached him with an expression of animosity. He grabbed the boy by the arm and forced him from his hiding place.

"You aren't leaving here boy, you've heard too much." At the sound of this, the child lunged at the man, striking him in his weakest area, giving him time to escape. He ran out of the office and went along the blood-spattered corridors, corpses were lined along them, both police and thug alike. As he passed the room he was previously held in, he could see that all of the hostages had been murdered. The youth had little time to think about this however as all of his thought were set on fleeing the area. The doorway at the end of the last turn had been busted open, likely caused by conflict.

He exited the building to be greeted by the cold of night and the bitter rain. He saw the surrounding fences lead to the premise opening and dashed for it only to be halted by a tackle towards the rough cement.

The chief was visibly exasperated, "I'm too old for this... shit, kid." He was panting profusely, " I've used the last of my bullets to make matters worse... This is going to be a lot more painful than a shot in the head I'm afraid..." he grabbed the combat knife from his belt "I apologise in advance for this young'un..."

The boy was screaming frantically, his life was ending and he couldn't do a thing about it, he used all of his power to form one final sentence, "I HATE ALL OF YOU HUMAN's, YOU'RE THE REAL MONSTERS, I WISH ALL OF YOU WOULD JUST DIE!" Tears were streaming down his eyes, more so than they ever had before, along with some other, thicker liquid, it felt like... Blood.

The youth could barely see with his tear-induced vision but he could make out what looked like a hand emerge from the chief's forehead, finger's sticking out of it in a preposterous fashion.

The chief was then thrown to the side by the silhouette of a young girl.

"Are you alright? did they harm you in any way?" Her voice was beautiful, one would never imagine a person with such an angelic voice could kill someone as effortlessly as she had.

She offered her hand towards the boy, "Here, let me help you up, I can take you to a safe place." He considered her invitation, what else could he do? His parents were murdered, the police were apparently corrupted, the only available option seemed to be to accept this strangers invitation, she had just saved his life after all.

He grasped her hand and she lifted him to his feet with no effort. "Are you tired? I can carry you if you want?" The boy nodded thoughtlessly, his eyes dead and his body surviving with what little energy remained.

She lifted the boy onto her back and put her arms under his legs, the boy dangled his arms over her shoulders comfortably. He buried his face into her hair and closed his eyes as she began to walk. '_Vanilla, her hair smell's like vanilla.'_ he surmised.

"Hey? Before you fall asleep could i at least get your name?" She questioned gleefully. The boy was fast approaching unconsciousness, but managed to answer...

"Tsu-ku-ne... My name is Tsukune..." He answered as he drifted into slumber.

* * *

**Hiya! **

**I hope you all enjoyed my first ever fanfic, it was actually my first ever time trying to write...**

**I would like to point out that this story is going to be centred on the manga so don't be confused when a character you've never heard of comes along because you only watched the anime ok? **

**I would seriously appreciate any reviews as long as they aren't flames or anything along those lines, please tell me what you think and whether I should continue writing, I'll take it as a green-light to go ahead and write another chapter if enough will me to do so.**

**I would like to point out that I'm English so some of the terms will be English rather than american. I imagine you know that 'trousers' are our way of saying 'pants' and that we spell 'gray' as 'grey'.**

**This chapter will most likely be the most violent, it's a vicious prologue to set Tsukune's character for the later chapters (if they come that is). I will put the other characters into the storyline in later chapters but whether they will be friend or foe is yet to be decided. **

**I wouldn't say Tsukune is going to be dark in this, he's just going to be against humans somewhat. **

**Please remember to review and favourite if you enjoyed reading this because it's the only way to tell me you want me to continue this. **

**Au Revoir readers! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1- A heart of stone

Tsukune jolted upwards abruptly.

He checked the surrounding area; the room was large, almost too large for a single occupant, the entrance was to the far end of the wall to his right and a small balcony was accessible through the large glass doors to his left. The walls of the room were a dark violet, Tsukune was entranced by the noble colour. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling; as black as coal, identical to the tables and chairs that littered the room.

He lowered his sight to the bedsheets he clung to desperately, a beautiful indigo that blended graciously with the sapphire blue bedsheets he lay upon.

"This is..." Tsukune stuttered. He averted his gaze to the bedside table to see a small picture frame, in the frame was a landscape photograph of himself and an older teenage girl. His lips formed a content smile, "This is home."

It's been more than three years since his parents were murdered, the memory had never really left him which left him weak in some aspects.

But he's different now, his life was reclaimed after being saved by _that _girl. 'Speaking of which, I wonder what she's doing now...' he rose from his bed and headed over to the wardrobe surprised to find it filled with female clothing. 'Right, I almost forgot that this is _her _room'. Its not like he didn't have his own bedroom, it's just that he much preferred using this one, it _was_ far superior to his own living quarters after all. A blush crept onto his cheeks, 'It smells just like her, of vanilla ...' He slowly leant forward in a daze just to be swiftly brought back by the sound of knocking.

"Master Aono," a familiar voice was heard from the other side of the door, "breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, please remember to dress appropriately for the other members sir."

"Hai! I'll be sure to do so Matsuhi-san, thank you for the reminder." Matsuhi was an underling of his saviours, serving as a living timetable/ critic fusion, his job was to inform them of what they had to do during the day and how they should prepare for them. Tsukune was grateful of how it spared him the trouble of remembering appointments. However, it didn't spare him the trouble of having to actually attend them, so it was a small mercy.

Tsukune removed his pyjama bottoms and made his way to the room's centre table, on it were some neatly folded clothes that had been left there the night prior. He promptly started to dress himself, dreading what was to come. He didn't actually mind dressing this way, in fact, he preferred dressing to impress, he liked the charismatic air it gave him. No, what he dreaded was actually the morning meeting he had to get to, business over breakfast didn 't make it any more light hearted, business is business either way and you can 't enjoy a hearty breakfast whilst talking about finances with utter strangers.

By the time his ranting thoughts had subsided, he was already dressed. He wore a black waistcoat and tie combo over an ashen grey shirt tucked into black dress trousers; his sleeves were rolled up to just past his elbows so that they rested on his forearms. The leather belt he wore was studded silver and was adorned with a decorated buckle displaying an engraved image of a slit pupil.

He ventured over to the dresser and eyed a pendant; it was an amethyst encased in an ornate gold casing, leaving the amethyst revealed in areas moulding the image of a violet heart surrounded by gilded angels.

The necklace held considerable sentimental value. He remembered the event so clearly, the moment that his life was returned to him after weeks of emptiness.

_'Hey, look what I got for you! You told me you'd lost your heart so I went and got you a new one! Be sure to never lose this one. After all... one cannot live without a heart...'_

Her saying that is what finally brought him back from the edge of darkness. He cried for hours on end after finally letting it out and she was there to embrace him the whole time...

He attached the pendant around his neck, headed for the door and went out into the corridors.

Tsukune was now nine, he had grown around a head and a half since the incident, now standing at 4ft 6in. He had adapted to his environment fluently, he knew how to get anywhere in the building without any troubles and was commonly recommended as a guide to the new arrivals, much to their chagrin. He was also a stand-in at these morning meetings when needed, like today for example.

He reached his destination, slowly turning the handle of the large oak doorway.

The room's discussions were silenced by the new arrival and all eyes were on the child. '*_Sigh* _this is going to be a long day...'

* * *

The morning was somehow eventful, the pompous bastards loved to pick fights with such a small, defenceless child. However, they weren't nearly as arrogant after the boy had volunteered to show them how deadly a teaspoon can be when in the right hands, and hell were they in the right hands.

After that, the business went through smoothly and Tsukune left the tamed moneybags to themselves.

He now started to make his way to the mess hall, he preferred to eat his food with good company and thus refused to touch the meal served at the meeting.

The size of the mess hall was always an impressive sight but this was to support the large number of residents that would inevitably form here.

"Yo Tsu-chan!" Tsukune was very well-known amongst the members due to his being the youngest, not that this bothered him, the people here were nice as long as you didn't antagonise them.

He smiled and waved, "Good morning guys!"

When he finally made his way to the front of the queue he ordered himself an English breakfast and made his way over to a half-occupied table.

"Mind if I sit here?" He gestured his head towards a vacant seat.

A man turned to face the boy and patted his head, "Come on, Tsu-chan, we told ya that you're welcome to sit here anytime ya want, you're a good lad and we all appreciate ya being here." His hand shot forward to grab some of Tsukune's bacon before throwing it into his maw. "I mean, who else is going to feed us? harhahaha!" He laughed, spitting food as he did so.

Tsukune set his tray down and sat next to the man, "I wish you'd stop taking my food Ren-san, I'm still a growing boy and God knows you don't need it." He pouted.

Ren smiled, "Hehe, easy now boy." He put his hands up defensively, "It's times like these that I forgot just how much of a bite you have."

A male with pointed ears spoke up, "We're just teasing Tsuki-kun. Face it, if our roles were reversed you'd be doing the same to us." He picked at some bacon, "You're like a Jack-in-the-box, look totally innocent but then people start to mess with ya and you give 'em a nasty fright!"

Tsukune smirked at this, "Hell yeah, don't you forget it!" He stood in a victory pose but relaxed as he sat, "So moving on, what you guys doing after this?"

Ren answered for them, "Well me, Yumi and Taka have a mission to take care of, we're moving down to Egypt in hopes of finding some new recruits."

Taka continued, "A tomb was recently unearthed in Saqqara that led to an underground village housing approximately 150 Anubii. We'll be going to alert them of the world's happenings and hopefully we can form an alliance with them. They're guardians of the dead from what we know of Egyptian mythology so we can only assume that they know how to fight."

Tsukune raised his hand to his chin, "Egypt... From what I've been taught, it's really far away isn't it?" He looked at Taka, "So how long will you be gone for?"

Taka noticed the worry laced into the child's voice, "They haven't confirmed it but they told us to pack enough for at least two weeks." He cut some egg and lifted it up to his mouth, "However, they did advise us that our stay will likely be prolonged due to the Anubii's unawareness of the surface world. So an exact duration could not be given."

Tsukune lowered at this, "Well then..." He raised his head and smiled brightly, "You'd better get me a damn good souvenir for when you get back!"

Yumi rose, "Sorry to cut the conversation short but it's about time we left I'm afraid." She turned to Tsukune, "The plane will be ready for departure soon so we'll be going, be safe okay?" She walked up to him and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, be safe little dude!" Ren smacked the boy on the back.

"I'll be sure to get you that souvenir tyke, I hear the Anubii are quite adept at sewing and we all know how much you like your smart outfits." Taka winked at the boy.

"Hehe, get me a tie Taka-nii," He beamed "a nice gold one, it's one of my favourite colours and I still don't have one." He waved them off as they left the room.

It suddenly struck him that he still had his routine training rounds to do and _she_ would be none too pleased if his missing the sessions came to light, he shuddered at the thought.

He started to jog towards the mess hall exit then broke out into a run as he weaved his way through the hallways, apologising to the people he swerved around as he made his way.

* * *

The training grounds were bustling, Tsukune noticed the sparring grounds already occupied to his dismay.

"I call next match!" Heads turned to find the owner of the voice. "Who wants to be my partner?" his smile unfaltering.

"Eh?" An unfamiliar face leered at the boy. The man had a literal face of stone and stood at least two feet above the boy, he turned towards the others, "Who's the kid?"

A more familiar presence was then felt, "You're one of the new arrivals right?" A young woman approached from behind Tsukune, "No wonder you don't know who he is." She draped her arms over Tsukune, embracing him, "Trust me, after you spar with him you'll get an idea of who he is."

The man stood at attention and saluted, "Akua-sama! It's an honour to be in your presence!" Tsukune smirked at the sight. "So, you want me to spar with the child?"

"Akua!" Akua felt the sudden weight of the child as he launched himself at her, "When did you get back?" He stared at her in admiration.

She kissed his forehead and placed him back on the ground, "I'll tell you all about it later but right now I just found you a sparring partner, don't you want to show me the extent of your training?"

Tsukune's expression was one of determination, "Of course! I've been working really hard, this should be a cinch!" The Stone man just stood there, forgotten...

"Erm... Akua-sama?" His presence was finally registered, "I'm a golem, shouldn't you find another sparring partner for the boy? I'd be too much for him." Confusion adorned his face as he suddenly flew backwards into a wall, utterly destroying it.

He rose slowly despite the throbbing pain and set his focus on the small boy, his hair had changed from it's previous brown to a midnight blue. His eyes were also altered, a heterochromic balance of the left being a harsh violet and the right being a deep indigo, his stare bore holes in the golem.

Tsukune looked on with a hardened glare, his elbow raised at the forefront of his stance, "Don't underestimate me golem, others have done so before you." He surveyed the occupants, many looking away in embarrassment, noting that most were at the other end of this confrontation at some point or another. "You're just a pebble on the path that needs to be kicked aside." He softened and smirked playfully.

The golem took a hasty step forward, "Cocky little..." He faltered, then started moving, "We hadn't even started the fight yet, you caught me off guard." He doubled over and heaved.

"You're a soldier, and as such should always be on guard, so why aren't you?" His eyebrow raised in query.

The golem stood straight and prepared himself to speak but was interrupted by Akua, "Fight in the arena would you? It was made available during your little scuffle and I would appreciate the collateral being kept to a minimum." She walked over to the ring, "I'll govern the fight, the loser will be the first to hit the ground, this includes kneeling as well as falling."

Tsukune nodded, "How rude, I still haven't learnt your name, would you be so kind as to grace me?" He raised his arm to his chest and bowed slightly.

The golem grunted, "I'm Abram, a Russian stone golem." He entered the arena, "I couldn't care less about who you are so spare me the details."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes as he made his way to the opposite side. Soldiers started to surround the ring, numbering in the dozens. From an outsiders view this would seem cruel, they were pitting a 6ft 9in built man, a stone golem at that against a small boy. But they knew better...

"Match... Start!" Akua yelled.

Abram rushed forward instantly and stormed a barrage of punches at the boy to see that none had actually passed his guard. Sensing danger he jumped back only to be greeted by the brunt of an open palm strike on his abdomen, this boy was insanely quick. He hurtled backward to be forced rapidly into the ground by an airborne axe-kick connecting with his spine. 'He's strong too...' he thought just before blacking out.

Tsukune gazed at the unmoving Russian, the floor he had barreled into had been totalled, splinters of wood were scattered around the room by the force of the impact. "Don't be so reliant on your monster abilities," He spoke one-sidedly to the downed monster, "If not for your being made of stone, you'd be no stronger than a large human." He exited the arena unfazed.

"I see you haven't been neglecting your training, well done!" Akua congratulated, "However, you have more to learn before you can take on an S class monster, he was a C at best." Tsukune listened intently, "on the other hand, for a nine year old, it wouldn't be far fetched to say you're one of the best if not _the _best. I'd say you were around a B class now." She beamed, "I'm so proud of you, even vampires would usually only be around C or D class at your age. You're going to be a true force to be reckoned with when you're older, I can tell." She patted his head.

"Akua-sama." An officer was standing at the door, notably a higher-rank than the others he had seen thus far.

"Ah dammit..." She frowned, "Dui bi qi, Tsukune. I have a meeting with some higher-ups, you know how they are." She lowered herself to his level, "Don't worry though, I'll be back later I promise. You can tell about all the stuff I've missed tonight ok?"

Tsukune beamed, "Hai Akua-nee!" She rose slightly and kissed his forehead before embracing him, he returned the embrace.

"Akua-sama!" The officer re-asserted his presence.

"Yes, I'll be right there!" She rose, turning to Tsukune, "You still have your pendant right?" He nodded, uncovering from under his shirt, "Good, make sure you take good care of it. Well, I'll see you later then." She turned and headed toward the officer before leaving the room with him at the lead.

Tsukune sighed before he turned to face the others, his smile deceptively innocent. "So, anyone need a sparring partner?"

* * *

Several hours had passed and Tsukune now made his way back to Akua's room, it was always the most relaxing place to be so he rarely ever used his own quarters.

He reeked of sweat and had several cuts and bruises dotted around his body, not that he minded. The smell was a sign of how hard he worked and the pain was a testament to how dedicated he was, he couldn't be prouder of himself.

"Nice work today Tsuki-kun," Came from the centaur to his left, "You could take it easy on us sometimes you know, what's your win streak at now?" He set his pace to match the boys.

Tsukune thought for a moment, "I think that the last fight made my 29th win on the trot," He turned to face the centaur, "It would be higher but I thought I'd test my ability out on Akua a couple weeks ago..." He fell into silence as they walked/ trotted alongside each other.

The horseman decided to speak up after a while, "Did you at least land a hit?" An aura of gloom surrounded the child causing the centaur to panic, "I-I bet you were close you know! I mean you're stronger than all of us at the training grounds and you've beaten a lot of the officers around here too!" Tsukune raised his head slightly, "That's the spirit. You ARE a nine year old you know, she's got years on you as well as being a vampire, a Shuzen family member at that, so cheer up." The boy stopped, which worried the centaur.

"Arigatou, I feel better now." He turned to the large door, "Well, this is where I was headed, I'll see you tomorrow Dimitri-san."

Relief flooded Dimitri's features, "Right, see you tomorrow." Tsukune watched him off before entering Akua's abode.

Tsukune was exhausted, he instantly plopped down on the bed.

The day had started off rocky with that meeting but Taka and the gang had helped him get back on track. He started to contemplate their conversation and it suddenly hit him that he wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

They were good friends of Tsukune and he was glad to have them, he was going to miss having them around.

Tsukune's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Akua entering the room and collapsing face-first next to him. "Akua?" A muffled groan was his response, "are you alright?" She twisted onto her back.

"Yeah..." Her gaze was fixated on Tsukune, "It's just that the meeting was about a mission that's coming up, and it's going to be a _long_ one." She raised her arms and spread them wide as an example of how long it would be,

Tsukune's hair covered his eyes, he hadn't seen her at all this past week and now she was leaving again for who knows how long. He cleared his throat and spoke, " H-How long will you be gone?" Tears threatened to overflow.

She lifted her torso to lean against her elbows, "_We"_

Tsukune blinked away his tears, "Huh?" He ogled her gentle eyes, a beautiful shade of magenta.

"_We!_" She repeated, "The mission is going to be a long one and I'm going to need someone to help me out, preferably somebody around my age. Remind you of anyone?" She let loose a gracious smile.

Tsukune was dumbfounded, he had never been on a proper mission before and now he was going to go on a seemingly important one, why else would he be with _the _Akua Shuzen.

"You alright there?" She tilted her head to meet his gaze, "If you don't want to go then I can just tel-"

"No!" Akua halted, "I don't want you to tell them I don't want to because I really, really do," His mouth stretched across his face forming a widespread grin, "When are we going? What are we going for? Where is it going to be?" He bombarded her with questions.

"Relax, you look like a child who's just been told they're going to the circus," She turned and dangled her legs over the side of the bed, "We'll be going at the end of the week, so until then you're going to be undertaking strenuous training."

"Aren't I already undergoing strenuous training?"

"Well... Yes but this is going to be even strenuous-er."

"That isn't a word Akua..."

"Never mind that!" She twisted to face Tsukune, "You'll be learning to fight even stronger opponents, so I'm going to have you training directly under me for this entire week so be prepared."

Tsukune had a determined look on his face. "Of course Akua-sensei!" He beamed, "I can't wait, I won't let you down I promise!"

Akua broke into a smile, "You really are hopeless, most people would dread hearing that they're going to be worked half to death but here you are soaking it up like nothing."

Tsukune's face turned serious, "Well Akua is the strongest person I know, even stronger than Taka-nii so I'm just excited about getting to train under you for so long because it's just going to make me that much more capable." He formed a soft smile, "And it'll just get me that much closer to being able to do something more than simply observe," A lone tear drifted down his cheek, "I don't want to be so helpless anymore, so pathetic." He broke into a sob.

Akua looked concernedly at the boy before reaching out and hugging him, "Shh, don't worry," She used a finger to raise his head as he met her gaze, "You're no longer an observer Tsukune, look at how strong you've become." She pressed her lips against his forehead then parted, "And you're determined to become stronger right?" He slowly nodded, "Then you're more than that because you actually want to go out and change things yourself," She rested her head against his shoulder, "That's more than most are willing to do." The sound of his sobbing had now gone and Tsukune wiped his face with his arm.

He suddenly looked serious, well as serious as a nine year old _can _be after crying to such an extent. "Don't worry Akua, I won't let you down on this mission," He crossed his arms, "I'm going to get stronger and then help you... help you..." He looked thoroughly puzzled. "Erm, what was this mission for again?"

Akua suddenly realised the lack of depth she had gone into, "Oh yeah! I must've forgot since you already accepted you know?" She laughed, "Anyway, where we're going is Shuzen castle."

Tsukune's eyes widened, "Bu-but, isn't that your fathers home?"

"Yes, we'll be going there to meet my family," She went into further detail, "My father is going to be there of course, as well as his other three daughters: Kahlua, Moka and Kokoa; Kahlua is the oldest of the three, being ten years old, her birthday is July 1st. Moka is the middle child, she's eight, her birthday is May 11th. The youngest of the sisters is Kokoa, she's seven coming upon eight, her birthday is May 12th, the day after Moka's. Are you getting this?" Tsukune simply nodded, she didn't question further, he had always had a solid memory.

"What about your father?" He questionned.

Akua continued, "My father is Issa Shuzen, his age can be disregarded as he isn't our main focus. That would be Akasha Bloodriver, Issa's lover and Moka's biological mother, _she_ will be our main target."

Tsukune looked confused. "And what are her details?"

Akua chuckled, "That's just it, we don't know her birthday and God knows how old she is now."

This only added to Tsukune's confusion, "But, why would such an influential person's details remain anonymous?"

She sighed, "She will be our biggest complication in the matter by far. From what we know of her age, she must be at least two centuries old."

Tsukune was surprised, "I wasn't even aware vampires could live to such an age, will this be a problem for us?" he questioned.

"It isn't her age that will be the problem." Akua exhaled, "You see, she was the leader of the group that defeated the vampire known as Alucard two hundred years ago, they are better known as 'The Three Dark Lords'."

Tsukune furrowed his brow, "Are we getting revenge for Alucard or something? Revenge seems awfully petty."

Akua rose from the side of the bed, "We will have to kill her, but it isn't for something like avenging Alucard."

Tsukune was completely lost, "Then what are we going there for?"

Akua pivoted and smiled ecstatically, "To steal her Shinso blood of course!"

His eyes widened considerably at this, "So she's a Shinso, just like Alucard?" He began to lose himself in thought.

"Yep!" His concentration was yanked back to reality, "She has the Shinso's blood. The sages in the scientist department want some as to perform experiments on and such but the main reason is to awaken Alucard from her hold. Thus, we're going to drain the blood from her." He began to fathom what she was saying, but there was still one question she had yet to answer.

"But even after all you've told me, do we even know where Alucard is?" Akua smirked at this.

"The Shuzens really love their secrets," She began to smile, Tsukune always loved her gracious smile, "But doesn't this make it more fun? It's like a giant game of hide-and-seek!" She grabbed his hands, "Anyway, now that we're all fired up we should go get some midnight training done."

He squeezed her grip, "Hai! But what will I be learning?"

She tightened her grip more so, "It's a secret for now, change into more suitable fighting gear and meet me out back soon okay?" She loosened her grip and made her way to the door before turning back to him, "You'll know what it is when you get there." she then promptly departed the room.

* * *

Tsukune made his way around to the back of the building, where he and Akua usually had their rare sparring matches. Not that he had ever come close to winning mind you.

As he came around the final corner, he sensed something approaching, and it was fast. He quickly maneuvered to his left only for his previous foothold to be turned into a crater. He didn't have time to worry about that now as he ducked down to avoid the horizontal slash that almost decapitated him, following up with a kick to the assailants stomach, knocking them back several feet.

"Wow, that modification technique really upped your abilities didn't it?" The voice was undeniably familiar.

"Akua?!" She had always waited for his consent before starting a match, but apparently not in this instance.

"Dui bu qi, I'm sorry but I did tell you that this training is going to be more difficult than before, so much so that I'll be attacking you without warning, that should help with your yokai detector, also..." She smiled and pointed to the wall he lay against. He looked up to see a clean cut indented into the solid brick wall, but that was...

"You figured it out Tsukune?" He turned his gaze to her in disbelief, sure with the modification technique it was possible but he didn't believe she would teach it to him this soon. Her next sentence confirmed his suspicions, he was excited and terrified at the same time, his life would definitely run out prematurely if he didn't give this his all but the benefits from achieving this would be immense.

"That's right, I'm going to be teaching you how to use the jigentou..."

* * *

**Alright, forgot to do the authors note first time around so now I feel like an idiot...**

**Anyway, you know the drill, favourite, follow, review, pigeon telegram, whatever the hell you want as long as I recieve it**

**I would appreciate any constructive criticisms you could give me, I don't this chapter would have turned out half as well as it did if it weren't for the criticisms I recieved. (Also, my beta reader HadrianAnderson, that guy is a bloody lifesaver, love you mate ;))**

**I don't really want to set myself a deadline for when the next one should come out because I'm very easily distracted, just know that it will most likely be within a week of the last chapter's release.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did, I'm excited just thinking about what I should put next! Anyway...**

**Au revoir for now readers! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2- Bound in Blood

The Shuzen castle was huge, far beyond what Tsukune had expected.

"Stop gawking, we aren't there yet so keep moving."

The boy finally spoke up, "Sorry, it's just that it's even bigger than home and there aren't even half as many people living here." He raised an eyebrow as he glanced towards the building, "A little excessive don't you think?"

Akua just sniggered, "When you're as prosperous a family as the Shuzens, a home the size of this is nothing less than one of life's essentials."

This earned a chuckle from the boy, "and we're going to be living there?" His face turned serious, "It's definitely big enough to hold a monstrosity such as Alucard, that's for sure."

Akua walked ahead before turning her head slightly, "Come on then, we don't want to keep them waiting, what kind of a first impression would that give?" Tsukune quickly caught up to walk alongside her.

This was by no means going to be an easy mission, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to give it his all.

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Tsukune's eyes were wide and wandered around the courtyard.

This earned a giggle from Akua, "I love that look on your face, I need to take you out more often!" Her amusement was still visible, to his disdain.

"It's not that funny, it's just that you and Taka baby me too much so I don't get out..." he pouted.

She burst into laughter again, "How can we help it when you have a look like that?" Tsukune scowled at her.

"Anyway, we had better wait here for-" he was interrupted by the sound of barking.

"Look, a dog Tsukune!" A charging guard-dog would intimidate most. However, it had absolutely no effect on the two of them. "Lai lai lai lai" She held her hand out to the dog, causing it to flinch, "Ha ha, you're a brave little pooch. Zhen ke ai!" Tsukune watched the dog start to withdraw, "Well? How'd you like to bite me, hm?"

At this, the dog started to flee, yapping all the way. Tsukune pitied such a pathetic guard-dog...

"Earl Grey? What are you so scared of?" The young, female voice caught Tsukune's attention, "You're such a useless guard-dog!" He chuckled at her statement, he wasn't the only one who thought so apparently.

Akua began to walk towards the source of the voice. A young, silver-haired girl. Moka, if Tsukune remembered the details correctly. "Ah. So his name is Earl Grey is it? Huanxi! I've always wanted a pet dog." Her tone was excited, a tone which Tsukune rarely heard her use with people other than himself.

The silverette narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

Akua let her eyes wander around the premises, not making eye-contact as she spoke, "Oh? Haven't you heard about us? We're going to be living here. We move in today. I guess you could say we're a new addition to your family."

The other two siblings flanked Moka to her right, Tsukune noted the dark-skinned one with the blonde hair as Kalua and the smaller redhead as Kokoa. He had always wanted to meet the children of his Commander-in-Chief.

Moka was the first to question, "New addition... to my family?" Befuddlement was clear in her speech.

Akua stood straight, her gaze fixated upon the Shuzen siblings, "Nihao. My name is Akua Shuzen. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Hello, so good of you to come. Welcome to the Shuzen household. I am Issa Shuzen, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tsukune noted the man's appearance with mild distaste, no man could appear wealthier no matter how hard they tried. The epitome of expensive clothing and grooming stood before him, bowing as he introduced himself. Tsukune smirked at the idea of having such a man kneel in his presence. He'd get to that later in life...

Akua put her fist against her open hand and bowed, "Chuci duimian, I've been really looking forward to this. It's an honour to meet you... father."

The boy couldn't help but notice the trouble she had in saying that. He was a father by biological means and nothing more, he cared nothing for her mother and left her to be raised by a family of assassins. This man obviously wasn't the best parent by any means, how dare he try to accept her now after all these years.

Tsukune inhaled deeply, he was dead-set on aiding the mission and petty grudges against someone he hasn't even met before weren't going to waiver his determination. It was then that he noticed that he was being spoken to.

"And who might you be, boy?" The man had set his sights on the boy, his eyes deep in focus, unravelling the boy for everything he was worth.

Tsukune stood at attention, "My name is Tsukune Aono, sir. It is an honour to be in you presence." He bowed deeply, knowing that such praise was well needed in order to give a good impression to his host.

Akua broke in, "He's like family to me and I didn't want to be away from him for too long, I hope you can allow him to stay here with me." She then bowed. How very unlike her, he thought.

Issa seemed to ponder for a moment before speaking, "It is alright with me if that is what you wish. It is a pleasure to meet you Aono-san."

"Please, Tsukune is more than enough sir." He waved his hand dismissively whilst grinning.

"Of course_. _Now if you would. Please, follow me."

The group began to move, Issa in the lead with the siblings trailing behind. Tsukune caught Moka looking his way as she quickly turned to look at the wall opposite; her act only made her seem all the more guilty...

Issa cleared his throat as he began to speak, authority radiating from his words alone, "As I'm sure you're aware, our home is the centre of vampire life in Japan." The group entered a room filled with many different vampires, all at the ready to pass judgement on the new occupants. "We have no particular trade to make our living... But every now and then someone has a job for us that we can handle better than anyone else. We've developed quite a reputation in the underworld as... problem solvers." Tsukune scowled at the mans retreating back, if this was a family of assassins then he should say so, he never liked the way people tried to avoid saying the word directly. It's not like it made them any more innocent.

Issa pivoted to face the new family members, "Now you too are a part of this family. Make yourselves completely at home. Have you met your new sisters yet?"

Akua spoke for the both of them, "Yes.. briefly." She then turned to her siblings, "Duoxie, I lost my mother when I was very young and had never had anyone until I met Tsukune who, himself has lost his family to tragedy. And now, we've found you, father. And now you've even invited us into the bosom of your family. We are truly grateful for that." 'nice speech...' Tsukune thought, 'but not entirely true. You left out the part where you joined an organisation dead-set on destroying the human race and how we're here to discover Alucard and drain Akasha of a lethal dose of her Shinso blood... you know, just the minor stuff.' Tsukune held in his laughter as the Shuzen siblings began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kalua... now that you're here. I guess that makes me the second-eldest daughter."

The boy smirked, could this girl be any friendlier? He tried to survey her posture and expression for signs of deception but found nothing, which surprised him. This girl, old enough to be put into work as an assassin in vampire terms was such a kind, carefree person. Also giving off the feeling of an airhead. He realised there must be something much more to her and decided to look into it later.

"I'm Moka, I'm sister number three! I'll be turning nine soon."

This girl held a stern face as she spoke, apparently less trusting than the previous daughter. He sensed something off about her; she seemed powerful, even among vampire terms. This family was giving him a lot of stuff to look into.

"Kokoa, and I would've preferred to get a younger sister."

Tsukune sniggered at this, which caused the redhead to scowl at him; he was going to enjoy teasing this one. He noted that this one seemed to be the most normal of the three daughters. Her only oddities being her bright, orange hair and her feisty attitude.

Akua then broke in, "Huanxi! It's so nice to meet you!"

She walked towards Kalua with her arm outstretched, what with her being the eldest daughter, "Nice to meet you too" Kalua replied, he just couldn't get over that overly bubbly tone of hers...

Tsukune noticed Issa closing in from the corner of his eye, a chill went down his spine. 'This can't be good...'

"Now Akua..." That tone made Tsukune all the more cautious, "this might seem like an odd request, but... as a fellow vampire, I would like to see a demonstration of your powers."

"Oh! How father?"

Tsukune chuckled at this; she knew what he was getting at as well as he did.

"Kalua... attack her."

How fitting for a master assassin, telling one as kind-hearted as Kalua to murder her new sister without even having the courtesy of putting emotion into his voice.

Kalua was visually distressed by her father's order and began to fidget worriedly; Tsukune knew how utterly against her this was but also knew that she would undoubtedly go through with it as this is how she was raised.

"Now, my daughters... there is no need to hold back. I wish for you to slay each other."

Tsukune almost let his rage loose but felt a hand grip around his wrist. To his surprise, Kokoa was staring at him with one hand gripping his sleeve.

"You can't stop their fighting. Father would be angry if you did, so don't interfere." Tsukune relaxed his shoulders. She was right, fighting the Shuzen head was _not _going to end well, and it probably wouldn't do too much in helping alter Akua's fate. After he finished reconsidering his actions, he then got to wondering why the obviously antisocial Kokoa who he had only just met had been worrying about what his actions would be. He decided to just shake it off as her not wanting him to cause a ruckus and shot her a smile in gratitude.

"Thanks, Kokoa. You stopped me from doing something stupid just now... don't hesitate in asking me for help in the future, okay?"

He meant what he said. Despite what he had initially thought of her, the girl had just saved his life, and for that he was grateful.

Her eyes widened considerably and she tilted her head to face in the opposite direction.

"N-Never mind that, just watch the fight. I just didn't want you to interrupt their fighting is all..." Yes, he was definitely going to have fun with this one.

Akua and Kalua started to close into each other, Akua assessing the situation for openings and Kalua simply containing her obvious misery.

They began walking circles around each other until Kalua finally spoke up.

"I apologise... I don't like to fight, but... forgive me... big sister."

Tsukune couldn't help but pity the girl, tears were starting to swell up in her eyes, proving how genuine her words were. He also pitied her because he knew Akua wouldn't have that same remorse when given a target, regardless of who it was. This girl had no chance in hell...

"Aiya... you can apologise _after _you kill me!"

Akua shot forward and swung the back of her fist against Kalua's now-raised palm. The girl was quick, Tsukune would give her that but she still stood no chance against Akua. Kalua was proceeding to defend herself against Akua's relentless onslaught of attacks, and he was impressed with the girls speed. She was definitely something to look into.

Tsukune began to eye the rooms occupants. All of them looked on with wide-eyes; he himself remembered watching Akua fight for the first time, his reaction was similar to their own admittedly. He also noticed Issa's eyes sparkling with interest... that man was surely up to something.

Akua then swung her fist around and aimed for Kalua's neck. Kalua raised her arm to defend herself.

"No... Get away from me!"

"No Kalua! She's feinting!"

Another curiosity, how did this Moka girl catch onto this when Kalua herself had not. Tsukune smirked as he tilted his head back to continue watching the battle. This mission was going to be much, _much_ more fun than he had anticipated.

Akua caught onto Kalua's opening and hit her with her Youho Saishusui. Poor girl, Akua's Youho Saishusui was something to be feared and she had just been struck by quite a fearsome blow.

"Although it appears that I am the one... who will be apologising to you, little sister..."

Tsukune caught a murderous aura in the air, surely that girl couldn't be giving off such an aura...

Kalua smashed her fist straight down, narrowly missing Akua who had just enough to time to retreat through a series of flips.

The girls eyes were watering. The sight of it sent a chill down the young boys spine.

Tsukune then noticed the blood spurting from an open wound on Akua's shoulder. Not a fatal wound, but it was a rare sight indeed to see someone land a hit on the infamous Black Devil.

"Huh. You're a tough one. Most would be down for at least three days after that attack."

She wasn't exaggerating, Tsukune remembered when she had used that very move against himself. He had been out of it for over a day and could scarcely move for the next two, even with all of the help he had from the Fairy Tale members.

"Wah..."

"Waaah..."

"Waaarrh"

Tsukune almost fell to his knees. The aura this girl gave off was not of this world... and that screech she gave out accompanied by the tears that overflowed from her eyes shredded his thoughts, it made him want to leave the area as soon as he could by any means necessary. If he hadn't trained as much as he had, he may have done just that. But Tsukune knew how to hold his ground and knew to never show fear or any fault in posture. He stood strong and determined, as he had learnt from Akua.

"Ah... I see I was mistaken. Those aren't tears of sorrow- They're tears of resolve. A sign of determination to kill your opponent without a moments hesitation."

Tsukune had come to the same conclusion. Despite the pained look Kalua held as she fought, she was absolutely determined to kill who she was ordered to kill without any complication. It was almost as if the girl was schizophrenic. Her tears shielded herself from the fight as her other half took over, thus keeping her innocence despite being so merciless. Tsukune sniggered in disbelief. This girl was as pure as an angel but had fallen into hells embrace without even knowing it. She was unbelievable.

"Nice. I'm going to enjoy being your sister."

Akua went in for the final blow, a smile plastered onto her face as she did so. Kalua followed suit, albeit with more tears staining her face.

*CLAP*

Both Kalua and Akua halted and turned to see Issa with both hands clasped together, seemingly the cause of the noise.

"Thank you Akua. I have a good sense of your strength now. Far greater than I expected. Now, you must be tired from your journey. You should get a good nights rest."

"Thank you so much... father."

There was that hesitation in giving him that title again. Tsukune didn't blame her for not seeing him in that way though.

He turned to see how the other sisters were coping with this. Moka stared into space, obviously amazed at the spectacle of Akua's strength, whilst Kokoa stood in a triumphant pose.

"Ha... th-that's nothing. Kalua wasn't fighting hard at all."

Tsukune decided to speak up, now was the time to start playing with the child.

"Oh, really? I wonder how the fight would go if both fighters were serious then..." He turned to Kokoa, "I don't usually see Akua hold back so much for an opponent, I guess she didn't want to accidentally kill her new family, eh?"

Kokoa pouted, her eyes fixated on the boy as he spoke. She opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to it by Moka.

"He's not lying Kokoa..."

Kokoa spun around to Moka in distress.

"Moka?!"

Akua went to shake Kalua's hand. Funny, showing such a sign of sportsmanship after being set on killing each other not even a minute ago...

"Tsukune-san."

Tsukune turned at the sound of his name, the source was none other than Issa Shuzen.

"Sir?"

"A demonstration of your strength is in order. I want you to fight against Moka. No holding back. Understood?"

He had predicted this outcome so he had already accepted it. He turned to face Moka and readied a fighting stance. She went to do the same but-

"Master Issa. I apologise for the intrusion, but..."

All eyes turned to the newcomer. A follower of the Shuzen family, no doubt.

"What is it?"

"Well... there are signs of intruders inside our force field. What do you wish us to do about it?"

"Intruders?!"

Issa's face twisted into one of surprise, intruders were a rare occurrence judging by his actions. The other occupants of the room then started to murmur to one another. A very rare occurrence indeed... The silence was broken by Issa's regained authority.

"Heh..." the sound slithered from his mouth, taunting whoever was foolish enough to enter the famous Shuzen families fortress. "I leave it to you. Must be another fool who's come for my life." he turned his back on the servant and started to walk away before speaking, "If he's able to reach me, I'm willing to fight him. Akasha-" he turned to face his pink-haired bride, "Take care of the rest for me."

"Yes."

Her reply was short but spoke a million words nonetheless.

Issa left the room through the grand hallway, Akasha flanking his side. Tsukune couldn't help but smirk. He wanted to see how the Yokai worlds superpowers 'solved their problems' as Issa had put it.

The Shuzen siblings looked visibly distressed, Moka more so than the others. She then made to leave the room.

"Where are you going Miss Moka?"

The rooms rambling stopped and all eyes were set on Moka. She looked ailed by the sudden attention, her attempt at sneaking away had been discovered.

"What's it matter to you new boy?"

Tsukune plastered his face with expertly performed concern, "I'm just worried about your leaving the building, what with these intruders going around and all..."

Moka narrowed her eyes almost unnoticeably at the boy, having noticed the short smirk the boy shot her way to alert her; and only her, of his intentions. It seemed that Tsukune had also noticed her faint display of hidden emotion and had played on it.

"You should stay here Moka... Kalua-nee?" said girl turned to him at the sound of her name, "You need to keep an eye on her so she doesn't run away. Who knows what these intruders are capable of..." his eyes were downcast, set on the tiled floor. "I don't want to lose any more family, we may have only just met but I still don't want to risk losing family over something so ridiculous..."

Kalua shuffled over to Tsukune and embraced him, "There's no need to worry Tsukune-san, there are many vampires at Shuzen castle, all of which are eternally loyal to our father." she slid her hand comfortingly around the smaller boys upper back, "Thank you for your concern but you really don't need to worry yourself... Moka!" The silver-haired girl pricked up at this, "What _were _you doing? If Tsukune-san hadn't caught you would you have simply left us without saying anything? We would have been worried sick!"

Moka was surprised, she had rarely ever seen Kalua scold anyone and it had never been directed at her. It was all that boys fault... he isn't as simple as he looks.

"I'm sorry Kalua... I just wanted to go do something about the intruders!" She balled her hands up by her sides, "They all need to be put in their place and I feel that I should be more than capable of doing so..." 'and I _would_ be doing so if it wasn't for... wait, where is...'

Silence reigned over the room, even the other occupants had ceased their obnoxious murmuring.

"M-Moka..." Kalua almost whispered.

"W-wait..." everyone turned to eye the young redhead, "Where did Aono-kun go?"

Attention was then focused on the sound of laughter being emitted by the new Shuzen sibling.

"What' so funny Akua?"

Kalua's face was one of obvious confusion, surely she should be worried about the disappearance of the boy who was supposedly, 'like family to her'.

Akua ceased laughing, averting her gaze from the ceiling and onto the weeping angel of death, "Oh, sorry for laughing out loud just now," she stifled more laughter, "it's just that it seems Tsukune has gone and beat me to the punch on ridding the castle of those intruders."

Kokoa's eyes widened with concern.

"W-what do you mean? Will he be alright?!"

Moka quickly caught on to her younger sister's desperate tone, one she had scarcely ever heard before. Why was she so concerned about this boy...?

"Hm? Yeah he'll be fine I imagine."

She looked thoughtfully towards the ceiling whilst kicking her feet at the ground, not a care in the world with this girl, huh? Akua then smiled towards the lot with a bright smile.

"It'll be good for him to get some hands-on training anyway!

* * *

**GOMEN!**

**I wanted to get this out so much sooner and for that I sincerely apologise!**

**I just kept getting distracted... was in Barcelona, went a party with the lads... I'm not great with punctuality I'm afraid... ****I won't guarantee the stories coming out week after week but I will try to do so.**

**Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Tsukune isn't going to be too overpowered if you're worried about that by the way, two weeks isn't nearly enough time to have learnt the jigentou if you're worried about that but he is still fairly strong.**

**I actually felt a little lazy with this chapter because I had to keep it similar to the manga's portrayal with the only obvious difference being Tsukune...**

**Anyway, want to give a shout out for HadrianAnderson because it was his birthday just the other day. I cannot get over how lost I would be without that guys English skills... they far outweigh my own.**

**Anyway, remember to review, follow, favourite or just PM me if you wish. The more I get, the sooner the next chapters coming out so keep that in mind!**

**Au Revoir for now readers! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3- A place to belong

Deep in the woods surrounding Shuzen castle, five Yokai wandered the premises. Seemingly in search of something. The one leading was the only one still retaining his human form, he wore glasses and was the one who was asking all the questions.

"So she's in Shuzen castle now, correct?"

"Yes, we have reports proving that this is her destination."

"Hmm, 'The Black Devil' will surely pay for what she has done to us. She is utter hell spawn!"

"Ara ara, you shouldn't go around talking badly of others behind their back neh?"

The five Yokai all quickly shifted to glare at the newcomer; a child to their surprise. The Yokai with glasses seemed to have the most authority of the lot since he was the one who decided to speak.

"And little brats like you shouldn't be going around talking to dangerous strangers. Grab him!"

Two of the four underlings ran forward to restrain the child, only for them both to be floored by the child.

"Maa maa... calm down would you?" the boy sat down on one of the downed Yokai and pushed the monsters wrist up his back; immobilising him, "You on the ground, stay down or this one dies." he forced his arm closer to his neck, earning a grunt from the beast as a warning.

"Hmm, you're fairly capable for a child... what are you doing here on Shuzen property, there has never been any word of Issa Shuzen having a son."

The boy shifted his gaze from his substitute chair up to the man in glasses.

"Are you in any position to ask others about what they're doing on property that you yourselves are trespassing on?"

"We're here with purpose, we aren't leaving without the head of-"

"Akua Shuzen; 'The Black Devil', I know, I know..."

The man grunted, his curiosity and frustration reaching its peak, "Who are you?! Why do you know of that demon, Akua Shuzen?!"

The boys eyes turned deadly, his murderous intent choking the intruders, "Do not insult Akua ever again whilst in my presence, it would be your end."

The demon in glasses seemed taken aback, quite literally as he stumbled back into the protection of his other henchmen.

"Little upstart..." the man gathered himself before he started to tremble, a violent scowl adorning his face, "who do you think you are?!" he took a step forward with every word, pointing accusingly at the boy as he did so, "you and that accursed demon can just go-" the man started to tremble for an entirely different reason once he realised that instead of words, a harsh red liquid came out of his mouth as he continued his attempt at speaking.

The two henchman still standing simply looked on in horror as a fountain of red shot from their leaders throat as he fell down to his knees, hands still clutching his gaping windpipe.

"Dead, huh?" Tsukune gave the unmoving body a nudge with his foot, "You know, I first learnt that the neck is a great way to shut someone up when my parents were murdered," the boys eyes turned dark and the men shivered as they lost themselves in his mismatched, mesmerising yet dull orbs; unable to look away, "the blood is dyeing his white clothes red; how nostalgic." the boy smiled softly but just made him seem the more upset, "So what about you four?" he gazed at them all with his dead expression, "will you leave quietly? You know, honour counts for naught when you die meaninglessly; keep that in mind when making your decision."

The two men Tsukune had floored previously charged towards him since his back was turned, Tsukune sidestepped and forced his hand through the first man's ribs sending him sprawling to the floor; clutching his gaping side in agony as he floored the second; he grabbed the floored mans head and forced it into the ground further with a sickening crack before lifting him up by his hair, "Where's the honour in proving your uselessness against your loved ones murderer? I'm not nearly as strong as Akua and I'm cleaning the floor with you guys with next to no effort, you possess strength barely above a normal humans so what gave you the idea that you could stand up to one of the strongest vampires?" he sighed as he shook his head, "Just go home, I don't like killing, but I will if you continue to insult my loved ones to such an extent."

The two standing monsters dropped their weapons to the ground and wordlessly approached Tsukune, "Smart choice, make sure no one makes such a rash mistake again; rushing in without considering things beforehand is the height of foolishness..." he let the mans head drop to the ground and began to walk away, "you should also take this chance to see that what she did to you is what you did to others and what others did to me, hatred gets around and never stops..." he started to walk away again, "You should take this opportunity to observe the results of your own recklessness, you can escape the cycle of hatred but I have to keep moving."

Once the boy was gone from sight, the men helped the others up as they spoke, "That boy is too wise for a youngster," he turned to the other standing man, "Come on, our family need a real burial, I think we've suffered enough..."

* * *

"What do you mean by that Akua? Letting a nine year old out on his own against violent intruders is not something that should be taken lightly!" Kalua shouted, despite how unlike her it seemed; Kalua was deeply concerned about Tsukune and lost herself in her shouting.

"I mean what I said, some hands on training is just what he needs," she brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "I'm training him to fight so he's definitely capable, we don't have anything to worry about." Kalua went quiet once she saw the look of absolute certainty on her elder sisters face, Kokoa however continued to worry for the family's newest addition.

"But what if he's in danger?!" Kokoa had tears pricking the edges of her eyes.

Akua chuckled softly, "The boy loves a challenge, when I fight him he doesn't give until he passes out; a smile on his face the whole time." she gazed at nothing in particular as she lost herself in her memories, "He's a strange one indeed, he doesn't like to kill but he will if told to do so; without any hint of regret too. He loves those who have accepted him since he has a past that scars him to this day, he'll kill whoever he needs to just so that he can keep his loved ones safe."

Kokoa rubbed the tears from her eyes, "But why is he trying to protect you in this case? You're more stronger than he is."

"He isn't," The three Shuzens seemed confused at hearing that, "he's protecting you."

Moka then spoke, "First off, Kokoa; your sentence didn't make sense... 'more stronger', really?" she shook her head before directing her gaze at Akua, "Second, why would he be protecting us even though we just met? He even seemed as if he was trying to spite me when he called me out on my attempt on leaving the room." she huffed.

"You're wrong about that," those simple words gathered Moka's undivided attention, "Tsukune has usually decided how he feels about a person from first meeting them, he seems to already see you as people who can be trusted and as such, has decided to protect the lot of you; especially Kokoa and Moka since they're the youngest, he knows that the rest of you are capable of looking after yourself but that doesn't mean he won't try to shield you from any harm, that's just how he is."

The youngest Shuzen sisters' eyes widened at that, "So why did he seem to spite me earlier?" Akua closed her eyes and laughed into her hand, "What's so funny?" Moka was definitely not amused.

Akua calmed herself, "Simple, he see's you as his rival since father told him to fight you and because you're of similar ages."

"A rival?" Moka was unconvinced.

"He knows that you and him are of similar strength since he has great knowledge on reading people as well as their potential, its one of his most advanced abilities actually." Akua realised that she had strayed from the subject at hand, "Anyway," she recovered, "he's never had someone to call a rival before and has declared to himself that he'll best you which is why he left in your place earlier."

Moka's cheeks were tinted pink as she averted her gaze to the floor, "So he wasn't spiting me, rather he was declaring a silent challenge?"

"Yup!" Akua beamed, "He has chosen you to be a person who will always rival the ability and achievements of his own, you should feel honoured really."

Moka's felt a strange warmth fill her chest as she unconsciously smiled, catching Kalua's eye.

"Ohhh, does Moka have a little crush?" she teased.

Moka turned bright red, "N-No! O-Of course not, I'm a proud vampire after all! He has no chance of beating me, I'm going to teach that boy his place!" she declared a little shakily.

Moka heard a little huff and turned to see a crimson cheeked Kokoa pouting as hard as she could, "No fair Moka-nee! I already decided he was mine!" she stood strongly but realised her mistake once she caught sight of Kalua's smirk, "I-I m-mean I decided that he was going to be _my _rival!" she stuttered.

Kalua was giggling uncontrollably, "Hahaha, that's so precious!" Akua seemed to share her opinion since she was shaking in an attempt to hold her laughter.

"What's so funny?" the laughter suddenly stopped and all occupants turned to see Tsukune re-entering the room, a level of concern apparent due to the crimson spattered across his left arm and side.

Kokoa started to bawl as she ran towards the boy, Tsukune held his ground as he was practically tackled by the girl as she cried into his chest, "Baka! You worried us!"

Tsukune's eyes widened but he soon changed his expression into a soft look of gratitude, he brought a hand down onto the smaller girls head, "Tsukune, are you alright?" he perked up at Kalua's question.

"Y-yeah, just a little dirtied is all..." he said sheepishly.

"She doesn't mean that," Akua declared, "you're clearly unharmed, she's concerned about the tears you're now shedding."

Tsukune simply gazed forward with wide eyes for a while before finally bringing a shaky hand up to his cheek, feeling the unnatural moisture there, "W-Why am I...?" he shuddered in realisation, he had never had anyone care for him in such a way in such a short time; sure he'd had the guys from headquarters but he'd never had anyone dote over him other than Taka and Akua. It was almost as if... as if he had a family for the first time in years...

Kokoa calmed down as she wiped her tears to act brave in front of the distressed boy, "Tsukune? What-" she was cut off as he leant down to her height to embrace her, she was shocked to say the least as she tried to hide her blazing cheeks from the boy.

What shocked her most though was the boys tender loving words in her ear, "I'm fine," he choked on his tears, "thank you for caring..." he tightened his hold on her; she lifted her hands to grip the back of his bloodied shirt, "thank you so much..."

When he finally relinquished his hold on the girl he was met by the ruby eyes of Moka, "Baka, of course we care" she turned her head slightly to avoid his gaze, "we're family now..."

He smiled softly, "Yeah, we are..."

* * *

"Tsukune, fight me!" the redhead shouted.

"Fine, but if I win you have to go to bed," he said exasperated, "its past your bedtime you know?"

Kokoa trembled with excitement, "Fine, but if I win you have to let me stay up with you _and _let me sleep in your bed!" Tsukune was almost worried that her face was going to explode from just how red it was, he nodded regardless; it wasn't like he was going to lose anyway, she's challenged him twelve times in just this past week and has yet to beat him, it was expected since she was only seven though.

Tsukune had been living with the Shuzens for almost a month now and was fitting in perfectly, he got on really well with his new sisters as well as the majority of the servants, he was also happy that he got to see more of Akua since she was less busy with all of her assassination missions. Not that she didn't still do them mind you...

Tsukune got into his fighting position whilst Kokoa just balled her hands at her sides, she had no particular fighting style since she was especially strong even for a vampire but Tsukune thought that was no excuse, she could be amazing if she was taught a suitable fighting style.

Tsukune dodged all of her attacks with next to no effort, she was just flailing furiously, he sighed, "Kokoa, I've been meaning to tell you for a while but you have no grace to your movements, you'll never hit me if you have no technique."

She pouted, "No, you're just really good at reading movements, Akua told me its your most advanced feature!"

He dodged another flurry of movements and exhaled heavily, "Well, yes... but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to develop your abilities more, my point still stands on you never being able to land a hit on me with this fighting style; if it can even be called that..."

Kokoa stopped to catch her breath; stamina being another problem of hers, Tsukune was most definitely her bane since he specialised in speed and agility; he never even seemed to slow down for Gods sake!

She heard Tsukune's approaching footsteps and felt a light tap on her head, "So does this mean its my win?" he asked.

The redhead huffed as she attempted to stand, "Rematch!" she tried to stand but her posture was shaky since she was so exhausted, luckily Tsukune caught her; like he always does when she overexerts herself...

He lifted her up on his back and started to walk in the direction of her room, "I'll have to decline, its past your bedtime and you gave me your word that you would go to bed if I beat you."

She was going to say something but decided against it due to her exhaustion, she'd get him tomorrow she thought as she drooped her head onto his shoulder comfortably.

After walking through the many corridors of the castle for a while, he caught sight of Kalua, "Oh, hey Tsukune," she called, "did Kokoa challenge you to another late night duel?" she smirked, gesturing to the now sleeping redhead on his back.

"Heh, she even tried to get a rematch out of me even though she could barely stand," he turned his head to her sleeping face, "she never gives up, I suppose that's a good quality to some extent."

Kalua went around Tsukune to grab her, "Don't mind her, I'll take her to her room, you don't have to sleep for another half hour yet."

He smiled gratefully as he released his hold on the youngest Shuzen, not that it mattered since she unconsciously gripped him tighter with a small groan of defiance.

Kalua resigned her attempt at detaching her, "Maybe its best you do take her, she seems to have gotten awfully attached to you, quite literally in this case." she held back a knowing smirk, "By the way, how's your training with Akua going? To me it seems that you've been improving quite a bit, Moka even resorted to asking me to help her with her training just to keep up with you," she shook her head, "its totally unlike her to ask for help, shows how much of an influence you've had on the lot of us." she gave a gracious smile, one that only she could duplicate.

Tsukune sent back a smile, "Oh really? I hope she's improved, our duel is next week and you know I love a good spar." he chuckled, "Akua says I'm still lacking in a lot of ways but that I'm coming along quite quickly" he began to walk away with Kokoa still sleeping peacefully on his back, "I'll see you tomorrow Kalua, I've got to get the ball of fury to bed while she's still tame..." the last thing he heard from her was a soft giggle and a muttered goodbye.

"That was mean you know," he flinched when he realised that Kokoa was still awake, "I'm not a ball of fury..."

He chuckled and patted her head, "I'm aware, sorry about waking you up."

She snuggled further into his shoulder, "Its fine, I'll forgive you if you stay with me until I've fallen asleep..." she muttered.

He smiled, "You're not going to get another fight out of me if that's what-"

"I don't want that," she interrupted, "I just want you to help me fall asleep is all..."

Tsukune just couldn't figure this girl out but resigned to her request.

"Sure."

* * *

Akua stood impatiently in the middle of the training grounds, it wasn't like Tsukune to be late; he was usually pretty early actually...

"Where is he?!" she asked herself.

Tsukune finally came into view but had to dodge an attack as soon as he saw her, "Akua?!"

"This is punishment for being late!" she growled.

Tsukune tried to dodge to the best of his ability but knew he just couldn't compare to her, taking hits to his arms and his legs in succession until he fell down onto one knee breathing heavily.

"I hope that teaches you not to be late again," she huffed, Akua often got pretty childish when it came to Tsukune and his attention; she didn't mind his associating with others by any means, its just that when he wasn't with her when he was supposed to, the thought of him standing her up in order to spend time with others made her feel kind of frustrated, "next time I won't go easy on you."

Tsukune gathered his strength and stood up shakily; in just a matter of seconds he had been downed with almost no energy, it made him realise just how weak he was compared to some people. But then, that became his determination to become stronger.

Akua sighed, "Of course you stand, you always do..." she gave him a soft look, "maybe I went a little too strong, we can call it a day if you want to...?" her question was answered by his fist, she leant back and performed a flip to avoid it.

Tsukune's face was full of determination, "I'm not giving in, I won't be able to protect you until I'm stronger than you so I definitely can't cut back on my training."

Akua was impressed by his determination, just a nine year old yet his resolve was stronger than that of anyone she had ever met; even rivalling her own.

"Come then Tsukune," she gestured an outstretched hand towards him, "show me how far you've come, no holding back."

* * *

Moka walked up to her spot on her half of the training arena, there was quite a turnout since both participants were known to be strong for their age; Moka removed the thought from her mind as she levelled her gaze with her opponent opposite her, one Tsukune Shuzen as he was now known since his adoption by Issa.

"Moka," he nodded in acknowledgement, she returned the gesture.

This match had been arranged by Issa, since Tsukune was able to prove himself on the day of his arrival by defeating the intruders; Issa rescheduled the match between the two children to a month and a half later, giving them a chance to develop their skills even more so in hopes of giving him a source of entertainment.

Moka had been given some tips on fighting by Kalua since she had always been recognised as a force to be reckoned with whilst Tsukune undertook his usual training sessions with Akua, it was unknown whether either of them would have the upper hand and thus the match was predicted to be quite a spectacle.

Issa stood up to a podium, "Ready yourselves," both youths got into their respective fighting stances, "no holding back, give us all a show." he clapped his hands together to signal the start of the match and both participants shot forward instantly.

"Tsukune," she sent a punch which he easily dodged then swung around with a mighty roundhouse kick, "I'm going to make you know your place!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the month long wait for this update, I suffer from laziness you see.**

**I could spend some time giving you excuses and I actually do have some reasons but it does honestly come down to a lack of effort on my part, a mistake which I'll be sure not to repeat, I do hereby solemnly swear that the next chapter will be out sometime in the next two weeks, I hope that this appeases you.**

**On to story matters, this story _is _going to be a harem but the main heroine is going to be Akua, its like an alternate version where Akua takes Moka's place as the primary heroine, give me your opinions of you do and don't want as part of the harem; I'm already planning on adding Kurumu and Mizore to it but I'm not sure who else so give me your opinions. (I was also thinking of adding San since I love her character, Sirens are awesome! x3)**

**Anyway, remember to follow, favourite and review, I know I've already give myself a deadline for the next chapter but I still really appreciate the support you guys have given me, I seriously didn't expect to have so many fans of the story, especially not this early into the story's progression.**

**Another thing, for those who are fans of my story 'A Sky Without Limit', I'm going to be putting that story on hold, maybe just for now and maybe permanently, I'm still deciding; I apologise if this disappoints you.**

**You can send me story ideas and stuff like that if you wish and who knows, if I like them enough I might actually make them into fan fictions. Anyway, until next time...**

**Au Revoir. ^^**


	5. Chapter 4- An unnatural warmth

"Duck. To the left. Finishing roundhouse; avoided."

Moka was really starting to get annoyed by Tsukune's flawless analysis of her technique, he even spoke it aloud!

"Reckless punch; counter with elbow and kick to gain distance."

Yes, Moka was really starting to get annoyed by his narrative predictions. Akua had told her that he was great with analysis on reading techniques but this was just ridiculous, he didn't even seem to be working on his offensive abilities; just going for dodging and resorting to distance-increasing techniques.

"How is it that you can analyse me to such an extent?!" she screamed, all eyes were definitely widened from the young boys painfully apparent abilities but were now trained on her due to her outburst, "I know you're good at reading movements but this is just ridiculous, you aren't even fighting back!"

Tsukune straightened his posture and raised an eyebrow, "What have you been working on this past month?" he brushed her question off carelessly.

She growled, "Don't ignore-"

"Answer." he interrupted stoically.

She was taken back by just how professional he sounded, relinquishing to humour him, "I was working on my punching and kicking abilities; Kalua taught me to use my Youki influenced hits more efficiently. What about yourself? Its only fair to return the favour." she crossed her arms elegantly.

Tsukune tilted his head to the side, "I had Akua aide me in my manoeuvrability skills and developed my reading abilities more so, I practiced my Youki influenced abilities on my own in the forests during my free-time since I don't need a partner for that, is that enough information?"

Moka was taken aback, it was clear to her now; Tsukune was a master at reading people so to use that to its maximum efficiency, he learnt how to use his agility to its most proficient state by training against Akua who was also known to be quite influenced by her speed and agility. His Youki levels were only a second thought to him since he could learn that by himself, it made her almost feel stupid how she had increased her strength massively but couldn't land a single hit on the boy because she had no technique to compare to his own. He was even trying to teach her that by drawing the match out, he was quite a spectacle indeed...

Tsukune sighed, "How about I fight all-out from here on?" he shrugged, "So far, you've been so distracted by me that you've been copying the random movements I shouted out, creating the illusion that I was reading you." he chuckled, "I could read your moves but its a good way to test an opponents concentration, frustration ruins a fighters competency dramatically so stay focused from here on;" he got back into a fighting stance and gestured his hand to show he was ready, "I'll stop holding out on you from here on, I suggest you do the same."

Moka was surprised at how easily he had led her on without her even knowing it, she realised she couldn't beat him but also knew she had him beat in terms of strength so she wouldn't go down without a fight. Whether she would land a hit was a different thing entirely since attacks that couldn't be landed were useless, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Moka got into a fighting stance, "I hate to admit it but you outrank me in this situation." she set her eyes on him determinately, "I swear that as your rival I will not hold back in any way, I wish for you to do the same. Do you accept?"

Tsukune gave a playful smirk, "I do." and with that he launched himself towards her.

Moka barely had time to shift her legs out of the way of his low kick and just barely caught the fist sent at her; he was definitely much quicker than her but it wasn't like she was useless, she was a vampire after all.

Moka sent an elbow towards his stomach which he easily avoided but could only block the uppercut she sent his way, sending him soaring into the air. She took this chance to jump after him but didn't expect for him to send a horizontal kick her way; although it was caught, the force disoriented her sending her to the side, leaving her open for his primary attack; a lightning quick axe kick forced straight into her abdomen, the force launched her directly into the ground, leaving an impressive two metre deep crater. It seems he wasn't just speed after all, he saved his strength for the vital parts and boy did he deliver...

The sound of his landing broke the silence once the rubble had cleared, everyone stared wide-eyed at the boys spectacle of power; although he didn't share Moka's ability when it came to strength he certainly had more than enough ability to use powerful Youki-influenced finishing attacks, if the destroyed concrete floors were any sort of indication.

After over half a minute of dead-silence, Moka finally stood albeit shakily.

although she was grimacing from the pain, she forced a smirk, "W-Well, wasn't that something..." she stumbled down onto one knee for support, her body was screaming in protest; she was amazed she could even stand at this point, Tsukune definitely had her beat this time, he could read her weaknesses like the back of his hand but that didn't mean she couldn't turn her weaknesses into strengths, she would make sure of it.

Tsukune walked towards the crater and held an outstretched hand towards her, "Draw?" he displayed a warm smile, he had enjoyed the fight and didn't care about the win. He just wanted an opponent he could actually compete with, someone not too easily beaten but not so strong that he had no chance of winning; he already had Akua as his final obstacle, from there he would become someone his loved ones could depend on.

Moka smacked his hand away, "Are you stupid?" she gathered her strength and stood upright as best she could, "You may not care about the win but I do, we aren't going to stop our matches until my number of wins dwarves yours entirely," she gave a gracious smile despite looking so worn out, "its 1-0, congratulations..."

With that she finally gave and fell forward, luckily he was there to catch her, causing him to chuckle, "You end a fight the same way as Kokoa does..." he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the crater into the audiences view, "The score is 1-0 in my favour, Issa sir?"

At the sound of his name, the master of the house stood; radiating that authoritative air of his, "Hm, what is it?" he grumbled.

Tsukune stood his ground despite the intimidating gaze that was sent his way, "I would ask for a rematch with your daughter;" he decided to clarify, "once a month we will have a rematch to show our abilities and development. What do you say?" he said in the most confident way he could, luckily those leeching moneybags back at headquarters had given him some practice in displaying his confident side when it came to the worded side of things.

Issa raised a hand to his chin in thought before finally releasing a deep laugh, "I like your confidence, I'm glad I adopted such a wonderful boy." he gestured his hand in a conceding way, "Fine, fine. You can have your monthly bout but you will have to perform with an audience in a way similar to today, that is my only term since I like the idea myself. Agreed?"

Tsukune exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding before giving a smile of relief, "Agreed." and with that, the rivalry between the two became even stronger.

* * *

"Come on Kokoa, this is the third time you've asked me today, I can't take you into town; its up to your father and I doubt he would let you go without a team of guards, you're more influential than you think." Tsukune ruffled the redheads hair, causing her to pout for the umpteenth time that day.

"Bu-but, you're like really strong, you can handle the bad people!" she flailed her arms in a tantrum.

Tsukune sighed, "Yeah, I know I'm strong but that doesn't mean I'm strong _enough." _he knelt down to her eye level and put a hand on her shoulder to halt her tantrum, "I would have absolutely no chance if it came to an S class, I'd probably have my hands full with an A class since I haven't been A class myself for too long." Kokoa was silent as she stared into his determined eyes, "I don't have the strength to protect you efficiently yet and so I can't risk putting you into danger..." he kissed her forehead and stood, "I promise I will take you out when I'm able but for now that's all I can do."

Kokoa's cheeks were positively blazing, he'd never kissed her before; even if it was only on the forehead, she tried to recompose herself, "Y-y-you'd better promise that!" she stuttered.

Tsukune simply chuckled and held out his right hand, he grasped the little finger of her left hand and brought it between them, "I promise." and with that, he gave his word.

* * *

"A-Akua," the young black-haired assassin turned to face him as they continued walking, "w-why didn't you tell me we were going s-somewhere so cold, I'm bloody f-freezing here..." he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, "the least you could've done was tell me to get a coat, it may be Summer but that doesn't really mean Summer clothes will still work here..." he stuttered.

Akua simply giggled, "You can use your Youki to warm your body up you know, its what I'm doing." Tsukune perked up at that, he'd never really thought of doing such a thing. Kind of irritated him how much sense that made now though...

He used his Youki and stopped his shivering. Oh, how much better it was to be in the snow when you could be simultaneously warm.

Since his mind was no longer occupied with thoughts of freezing to death... "Oh, that's right," Akua once again turned to him as she continued trekking through the mounds of snow, "you never told me what we were doing here."

Akua blinked a few times as if he was stupid, "We're on a mission."

Tsukune deadpanned at that, he knew it was a mission, that wasn't what he was asking... "I meant," he spoke slowly so that she could latch onto every word, "_why_ are we here though?" she smirked and was about to speak but he held up a finger to silence her, "And if you say 'We're on a mission' again I'm going to treat you as a hostile..."

"You're no fun..." she pouted for a moment before falling back to match his pace, "we're here because we want to make some sort of arrangement with the Snow Fairies here, we're here on good terms so no fighting!" she pointed at him in a reprimanding way.

Tsukune displayed mock disappointment and shrugged, "Darn, and here I was hoping to go in guns blazing..." causing her to pout again due to his sarcasm.

"Bad Tsukune!" she karate chopped his head, fairly hard actually...

He groaned and nursed his new wound, "I'm not a dog!" she prepared herself for another chop, "And don't use your hand in place of a newspaper!" she let her arm drop back to her side, pout still in place, "You can quite easily tell the difference in how much a small bundle of newsprint hurts compared to a Vampire strike so stop doing that..."

Sometimes he couldn't tell whether he was the adult or not, she always seemed to let her childish side loose when it was just the two of them; it was hard for him to believe that this was the same person he had seen talking the bravest of people down to nothing, it was nice to see he helped cheer her up a bit though; she was usually so stoic.

"Ah, we're here!"

Tsukune walked to the top of the mound she was stood upon and what he saw was incredible; the snow village of the Yuki-Onna... the buildings all looked to be made of crystallised ice and snow, the rising Sun shone down upon it; giving it a look of absolute perfection, the light was sent in every direction and the only word Tsukune could think to describe it was: "Beautiful..."

Akua stood proudly, "Yup! Aren't you glad I brought you along now?"

Tsukune absent-mindedly nodded before shaking himself out of his stupor, "Why did you bring me with you actually?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "Back-up?"

Tsukune just stared for a while, "Are... are you asking _me_?" she shrugged again.

"Wait Tsukune, come back!" she shouted as he began to walk back the way they came, "I need you for..." he turned to her with an expectant look, "b-back-up? Stop!" he resumed walking away, "I meant Back-up." she declared rather than questioned this time, albeit confusedly.

Tsukune sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "'Black Devil' my ass..." and with that he returned to her side as they continued walking towards the village.

* * *

As the two of them were walking through the village, many of the occupants came out to watch them pass by. It was a little unnerving but he imagined that people scarcely ever came through such a place since it was such a desolate environment.

Tsukune had been eying all of the small families as he passed by, he envied these children despite how few of them they were; they were obviously loved and cared for a lot since the area was what it was. It wasn't as if all people discriminated against others but living in an environment full of your people when there was such a scarce amount of you and money wasn't too much of a concern just made life appear so much more peaceful. Not that he didn't have is own sources of happiness mind you, he smiled warmly as he turned his gaze to Akua, his new family was his happiness regardless of all of the problems he had to put up with.

He was so entranced in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his clothes were being tugged until he was jolted back unexpectedly, he turned to see a beautiful young girl around his age wearing a violet kimono with white flowers covering the majority of the lower half. Her purple hair was done up beautifully at the back, held in place with a couple of decorated snowflake hairclips whilst two bangs were allowed to fall at either side of her face.

Tsukune thought she was absolutely stunning, her amazing blue eyes and purple hair complimented her shining, pale skin beautifully. He even thought her beauty compared to that of Kalua and Akua. Although he thought Moka and Kokoa were coming along nicely they were still a little too young to be seen as beautiful; rather, they were still in the cute and adorable phase.

After his quick analysis, he decided it was time to question her actions, "Did you need something?" he asked politely.

She just shook her head with a plain expression, confusing him more so.

He decided to press on, noticing that Akua had stopped to wait for him, "Then... did you want to ask me something?"

She nodded, still preserving that emotionless face of hers.

He held in a sigh, a gentleman has to be polite in front of women, "What is it that-"

"Do you want to play hide and seek with me?" she interrupted innocently.

Tsukune just stared dumbfounded, this girl he had never met was asking him; an outsider, to play with her, he couldn't recall another moment that this had ever happened to him before.

After a long moment of thought, he gazed at Akua who just giggled at the confused expression he held. He went to ask her something but she nodded before he could say anything, meaning he could, "We don't have to be where we're needed for another five hours or so, so have fun." Akua said gracefully.

Tsukune smiled at first but then caught a hold of that, "We came five hours early...?" he said exasperatedly.

She began to sweat a little, it seemed he was starting to reprimand her a lot lately, "Well... the snow oracle here thought that we could stay a while to integrate, we'll actually be here for about three days, I actually thought to bring you since you could get along with the children here..."

Tsukune just stared at her incredulously, she was beginning to shift uncomfortably under his half-glare, half-look of disbelief. Finally he dropped his gaze and sighed, emptying his lungs in their entirety with one exasperated exhale, "I love you Akua but you make it hard you know?" he said calmly.

Akua didn't know why but her cheeks reddened a bit at his saying that, "Y-yeah I know, but I wasn't sure you'd come if I told you since you'll miss your match with Moka."

Tsukune held in a sigh, he'd done enough today... "A match can easily be rescheduled if its just a couple days," he levelled his gaze with her, "you know I'm dedicated to our cause, I do it regardless of my own personal priorities; always have, always will."

Akua once again reddened a little from the level of maturity he was showing, it must be difficult to stay so adorable whilst maintaining such a level of charisma, "Yeah, you're right..." she conceded, "I'll be sure to tell you next time but for now you've kept that girl waiting long enough!"

Tsukune recalled the girls presence and turned to her with a bright smile, "Sorry about that, lets go play; you can hide first, I'll count to fifty okay?" she nodded with the first hint of a smile he'd seen as of yet, which _definitely _made him happy since it was almost like a victory to him.

"Alright," his smile grew wider, "lets go!" he grabbed her hand and ran off to find a better location with the girl in tow, unaware of the brilliant red that now covered her cheeks, "By the way, what's your name? I'm Tsukune Shuzen." he spoke excitedly without even sending a glance in her direction.

The girl started to run at a pace enough to keep up with him, rather than letting herself continue getting tugged along. The girl smiled because of the warmth she now felt in her chest, it was strange; warmth definitely didn't fit a Snow Fairy but this just felt... right...

"My name is Mizore... Mizore Shirayuki."

* * *

**Here's my 'make-it-up-to-you-guys' chapter, I hope this makes up for the month long wait you had to endure for the previous one.**

**One thing I feel I have to elaborate here is that this story will involve romance with the other heroines but Akua is going to be the primary one, so don't be confused by his spending more time with the other heroines. The time he spends with Akua will definitely come.**

******Tsukune is going to be attending Yokai academy at some point but he's going to be seeing a lot of students before he gets there, I don't actually know when I'll get to the point where he's attending but I will... I do hereby solemnly decree!**

**Another thing I noticed recently, Tsukune would actually be nine if Moka was eight (which she is when they get to Shuzen mansion) since he is around eleven months older than her, I actually went through all of my chapters to fix this as well as correct any spelling or wording mistakes; hopefully I got them all.**

**Just to elaborate a little for those of you who are confused: Tsukune is 9, Moka is 8, Akua is 13, Kalua is 11, Kokoa is 7 and Mizore is 10. They all actually have dates for birthdays in canon so I'll be sure to implement them, this chapter is happening somewhere in April so Moka's birthday would be the next one to come up.**

**If you have any more questions, be sure to review or PM and ask me; I'd be more than happy to elaborate for you.**

**Remember to follow, favourite and review, you have no idea how much they mean to me. I get the same warm feeling these lovestruck heroines do whenever I get one. :3**

**Anyway...**

**Au Revoir for now readers! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5- Destined One

The air was tense, the girl tried to conceal herself further behind the many branches of the tree in fear of being discovered. The source of her fear was fast approaching much to her dismay. There was a knowing smile on his face that sent shivers down her spine; she had to resign to the fact that her whereabouts had been discovered.

"Come down, I know your up there; I can sense your Youki."

The girl hesitantly obliged, slowly scaling down onto the cold, white ground. After taking a moment to collect herself, she removed herself from behind the tree and into sight; it was over, she had been found...

"..."

A smile was on his face, he had won this little game of theirs, "Heh, I win." he announced.

However, he was surprised to see a pout fall onto the usually stoic girls face, "Yeah, but you cheated because you used Youki detecting, I might as well have been right in front of you the whole time!"

The boy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Mizore, it's instinct to use it so I unintentionally found you..." the girl was not impressed however.

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms, "I'm not sure I want to continue playing with you anymore Tsukune!" she turned her head to the side stubbornly.

Tsukune's smile turned genuine, "Well, I suppose I still win in a way." Mizore raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"How so?"

His smile spread across his face into a wide grin, "Well, because I got you to open up to me of course!"

Mizore's cheeks turned red instantaneously as she turned her head to the side again; for a different reason this time however, "N-Never mind that!" she turned to look at him again with faltering composure; it was quite a sight to see since her cheeks were blazing so fiercely, "I-Its your turn to hide so I'll count to fifty now."

Tsukune nodded with a smile and instantly went to find himself a decent hiding place.

After he was gone, Mizore brought a hand up to her right cheek, it was so hot that she almost feared she would melt because of it. From the three hours they had been playing together, she could already tell that he was someone that she could depend on. There was something about him that she just couldn't quite explain, every time she was near him she felt an inexplicable warmth; and when he held her hand earlier, she felt like she never wanted to let go. She even spoke to him so playfully before, it was so totally unlike her, almost everybody who knew her thought of her as an emotionless weirdo; the exception being her mother, yet this boy had accepted her instantly and had even gone out of his way to bypass her emotional barrier.

She smiled contently, "I think he's my mate of fate..."

* * *

Akua may not have been totally honest with Tsukune earlier, while it was true that he was allowed some free time due to his presence not being necessary for a while; Akua was in fact needed and so she had left once the boy was out of sight.

Right now, she was in a room seated opposite the 'Snow Oracle'; the prophetic leader of the Snow Fairies.

"So, how are you taking to the village of my people?" the oracle sipped at some water from a crystallised glass, "You were probably quite the spectacle to the others; outsiders seldom come here you know?" Akua gave a kind smile in return, overlapping her hands on the table separating the two.

"Yes, it is a beautiful village; the rumours just didn't quite compare to the real thing." she paused in a polite manner, continuing only once the oracle beckoned her to do so.

"I am glad you think so, the villagers didn't cause any awkwardness did they?" the oracle questioned elegantly.

Akua smiled, "They were fine I assure you, me and my associate are quite accustomed to being given the spotlight almost anywhere we go." she rested her chin on an open palm with a reminiscent look, "It's what comes with being two of the youngest, yet most capable of the organisation. Me more so of course, the boy still has a lot to learn." Akua chuckled.

The oracle placed her glass onto the table and gave a knowing smile, "You care a lot for this boy don't you?"

Akua kept her composure but couldn't help the inexplicable reddening of her cheeks, "Yes, I've been there to help raise him during these past few years," her eyes were then glazed over with a look of nostalgia, "he's like a little brother to me, despite the fact that he lectures me fairly often..." she chuckled.

The oracle chuckled softly, "We all have our childish moments..." she recomposed herself, her look a little more serious now, "Now, since we are here negotiating terms on behalf of our potential alliance with Fairy Tale, I must ask you what we of the Yuki-Onna could possibly gain from this."

Akua dropped her previous smile and adopted a more serious look, "First and foremost: territory and resources," Akua's look almost literally screamed business now, "with the human world being claimed in the name of Yokai everywhere, a vast amount of territory will be distributed amongst all allied groups. Of course, the Snow Fairies shall gain territory suiting them as well as resources to help your species thrive." the oracle raised a hand to her chin in thought, "With this alliance, the thinned population of the Snow Fairies can expand into something far more worthy. This is what we can offer." Akua finished.

The oracle took a while to contemplate the offer before giving a brief nod, "I will have to talk to the others about whether we should take you up on this offer, the Snow Fairies are in a neutral state with the humans so the idea of war is quite unnerving. Although what you have offered may be worth looking into." the oracle waved a dismissing hand and replaced her serious look with a smile similar to that of earlier, "Regardless, we have arranged for you to stay with us for three days; we shall have an answer by then."

The door opened and another women walked in, her light violet hair was done up and she was wearing a kimono; similar to most other Snow Fairies. Although, Akua couldn't help but feel that she looked familiar.

"This is Shirayuki-san," the oracle gestured towards the new presence.

"Nice to meet you." she bowed politely.

"She volunteered for the position of housing you for the next few days," Akua gave a grateful smile to the woman, "she has a young daughter of ten who can become acquainted with your young associate over the following days." the oracle finished.

Akua smiled in realisation, she turned to Tsurara and spoke, "I do believe that your daughter has already met with Tsukune, she asked him to play hide and seek with her earlier I believe," Tsurara just stared dumbfounded at her daughters unprecedented actions, "It's uncanny how much she resembles you truthfully." Akua just smiled fondly.

Tsurara just silently stared for a few moments before eventually recomposing herself, "Oh really?" she smiled, "That's really quite something, Mizore never approaches anyone usually; she's actually known to be a bit of a problem child, she just refuses to associate with the other children and prefers to watch things from the sidelines..." Tsurara gave a kind smile to the vampire, "it seems that we'll get along just fine, maybe Mizore even sees your friend as her potential mate." she smiled excitedly.

Akua just laughed that off, "Another one eh?" Tsurara raised an eyebrow, "Trust me, there are already more than enough girls after that boy; he's the complete package despite being only ten; he's strong, kind, dependable and he's already starting to display signs of becoming an impressive young man." Akua chuckled.

Tsurara took that as an insult however, "It doesn't matter in the end, my Mizore is quite the beauty; I bet she'll be making little snowflakes with him as soon as they're of age." she challenged.

Akua simply held back her frustration from hearing that, keeping up with her professional, courteous look.

"We'll see..." she spoke under bated breath before standing, "anyway, maybe now would be a good time to collect Tsukune and become acquainted with our new home?" she suggested with sickly sweet kindness.

Tsurara chuckled venomously, "Maybe that wouldn't be the best idea," Akua raised an eyebrow, "they might already be experimenting with going at it, I wouldn't put it under Mizore's capabilities after all." Tsurara gave a chilling smile.

Akua was starting to lose her composure, "They're both ten..." she said, fingers strumming against the table in order to release some of her frustration, although the forming cracks told tales of how vain the action was, "I don't think there will be much to experiment with..."

"Well this boy may well be impressive in other ways if what you say is-"

"Enough!" the oracle interrupted, frustration marks creasing her brow, "If you're going to argue over such trivial matters, don't do so in the sacred chambers please..." the two nodded and began to leave; Akua a little sheepishly and Tsurara in that emotionless Shirayuki way, "and Tsurara," the women turned at the mention of her name, "what you were going to say there at the end, that really isn't something a woman should speak of so freely..." the oracle sweatdropped uncharacteristically causing Tsurara to look a little sheepish in that same uncharacteristic way before leaving the chamber.

After a few moments of silence, the oracle sighed heavily, "I wish my predictions could help me more in awkward situations such as these..."

* * *

"So this is where we'll be staying, huh?" Tsukune asked, eyes surveying every twist and turn the room had to offer.

"Yes, make yourself at home," Tsurara smirked, "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my Mizore though." at that all eyes were on her, Akua's filled with barely concealed hate and Mizore's and Tsukune's being sheepish and embarrassed at the concept.

Akua had had enough with this upstart, "Tsurara-san," said woman turned at the mention of her name, "they may be young but it's still indecent to keep two members of the opposite sex in the same room..." Akua had to bite the inside of her cheek in frustration.

Tsurara tilted her head to the side, "Are you saying you don't trust this boy," Akua's eyes widened, "you seemed to speak so fondly of him earlier," she shrugged, "I guess you're the kind who speaks highly of others without truly meaning it..." Akua shook angrily, the nerve of this woman!

"Fine, he can stay in her room," Tsurara gave a deceptively sweet smile, "But! Only because I trust him, that doesn't mean I trust you so you'd better not try anything funny..." Akua glared.

"Ahem..." all eyes turned to the young boys obvious attempt at gaining their attention, "Akua, please... you need to stop speaking as if we're not here, we'll be fine sharing the same room and _nothing_ is going to happen," Tsurara's eyes widened in surprise, Akua wasn't lying about his maturity, "right Mizore?" the young snow maiden was startled at first but then resigned with a prompt, shy nod, "Good," he turned back to Tsurara and gave a polite bow, "thank you for allowing us to stay in your abode, you have my gratitude." he gave an exasperated look in Akua's direction, causing the raven-haired vampire to flinch, "and please excuse the actions of my _'__accomplice'._" he said exasperatedly, Akua had a gloomy aura surrounding her from being called an 'accomplice' as if she wasn't there.

Tsurara shook herself out of her stupor and gave a shaky nod, "Y-Yes..."

Tsukune smiled kindly, "Again, thank you," he turned to Mizore, smile still present, "how about we continue playing for a while? How are you with aiming?" all other occupants were taken back by that.

"A-As in, like throwing things?" the young Snow Fairy stuttered.

Tsukune tilted his head, "No, I meant as in a firearm." he spoke casually whilst pulling out a Beretta 92fs from the inside of his jacket.

"Ts-Tsukune," he looked in the vampires direction, hints of exasperation still lingering on his face, "W-Where did you get a handgun?" she stuttered out.

Tsukune just stared silently for a while, "Taka gave it to me the last time we saw him, Ren even customised the grip." Akua just let her jaw drop slightly, taking in the sight of the angel of death carrying a scythe etched into the refined grip.

"I think I'm going to kill them..." she said a little too calmly.

"N-No Akua," Tsukune suddenly lost his composure, "he gave it to me for protection whilst in the human world so I didn't have to use my Youki! And Ren made the handle unique since it was cool..." he shouted, although the last part was muttered.

Akua thought that over for a while before sighing, "I suppose its a good point..." she put her hands on her hips, "did he teach you how to use it?"

"Yes!" Tsukune beamed, "He said he'd give me some lessons on how to become a crack-shot like him whenever we meet, I'm already getting good at it but I haven't really needed to use it in actual combat yet since they aren't actually as strong as my Youki abilities." he finished.

Akua sighed again, "I suppose he's right though, it's good to have a firearm for when it's too dangerous to use Youki," she then set a firm tone, "but that doesn't mean you should go around flaunting it; bring it out only when it's necessary!" she lectured.

Tsukune gave an uncharacteristic pout, "Fine..." Tsurara simply smiled, this boy really was something.

* * *

The sky was claimed by darkness now that the Sun had set but that didn't stop Tsukune from doing his nightly training, after around an hour or two of practicing his abilities he decided to call it a night.

He walked through the corridors of the house and quietly opened the door to his temporary room in hopes of not waking his new roommate, although it was to no avail he discovered as he went to lay on his futon next to the bed.

"Hey Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you comfortable?"

Tsukune turned from his side to gaze up at her back on the bed, although it was still hard to see even with his improved eyesight, "Yeah I am, are you?"

He could hear some fumbling from her position before she spoke, "Y-Yeah," she paused, "I was just wondering whether you'd rather take the bed..." she mumbled, although Tsukune's enhanced hearing still caught it.

He smiled, his small chuckle causing her to flinch visibly, "Now what gentleman would I be if I stole the bed of a young maiden?" he asked amusedly.

After a moment of silence he heard the young Snow Fairy gulp audibly, "I-I didn't mean that..." silence spread throughout the room but Tsukune gave her the chance to compose herself, "I-I was just w-wondering whether you'd want to share the bed... with me..." she mumbled the last past, "or not! I just thought that I'd-"

She stopped herself when she felt the quilt being lifted and a presence besides her own weigh down the opposite half of the bed, "I think I'll take you up on that." he said as he got into a position with his back facing hers.

She was glad he was there but was also glad he couldn't see her face; she'd never felt so contently warm and her face was giving tell-tale signs of it; her cheeks were positively glowing red and she had to stop herself from giggling at his close proximity.

After a while, he spoke again, "Goodnight Mizore."

She gave a soft smile.

"Goodnight Tsukune..." she whispered.

* * *

**Shorter chapter alert!**

**Yes, this chapter will be shorter than most since there's nothing really happening other than a little humour and character development but the next one will be different I assure you.**

**Anyway, remember to follow, favourite and especially review if you liked the chapter, it's my drive and I wholly appreciate them.**

**Anyway, next chapter is going to have some display of Tsukune's abilities and is going to show how his presence alters the fate of the Yuki-Onna.**

**Send in your opinions and what you think I should include in the upcoming chapters. Anyway...**

**Au Revoir for now readers! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6- Impure purity

On the outskirts of the village of the Yuki-Onna stood a suspicious looking man clad in leather, his fedora barely concealed his hate-filled eyes as he glared at the village; he started to fiddle with the cross pendant of a set of Rosary beads.

"So Fairy Tale thinks that they can just go around adding to their forces without complication do they," the man chuckled venomously, "these bastards will feel the wrath of god for their insolence." he was startled when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Calm down, there's no need to get so worked up," he turned to see a priest-looking man wearing white robes trimmed with gold, a cross sewn into the chest and sleeves, "do not be hasty my child, the almighty father shall always watch over us but that doesn't mean he will protect us from harm in it's entirety; we will bide our time for now and strike when the time is right, for now it is time to rest." the man smiled kindly but you could almost see the hate in his eyes as he too glared at the village.

The other man bowed his head, "Yes, father." and with that they walked away into the shadows.

* * *

Tsukune's eyes fluttered open, with a quick look around the room he could tell that it was obviously the next morning if the glaring reflection of sunlight on the ice crystals was any indication.

The strange part however, was that Tsukune felt like he was knotted; as if he couldn't move since his limbs were tangled with something, maybe he... his eyes widened, how could he have been so careless to let his guard down to such an extent to let himself get kidnapped! Oh Lord, Akua was going to lecture him for hours and their training was going to become even more suicidal and... where was that heavy breathing coming from...

He slowly shifted his head to look to the side. '_Oh look, Mizore_...', wait... why was Mizore's head cradled only centimetres away from his own! Tsukune started to breathe in technique, it would have helped calm him down if not for the cool breeze Mizore was breathing into his ear! '_Funny, it smells like grape',_ he noted, '_maybe it was those lollipops of hers... now is not the time Tsukune! Wait, if Mizore is here then..._', he suddenly remembered what had transpired last night, with him getting into Mizore's bed and them falling asleep back-to-back. She must have just rolled over in her sleep he surmised. At least, he thought so until he realised the tangle of limbs comprised of her legs tangled around his and her arms wrapped around his waist.

_'I bet that to someone else we'd look like lovers',_ is what he thought before it occurred to him that they hadn't even hit the start of their teenage years yet. He began to reconfigure his thoughts, just because he was young didn't mean he didn't feel the awkwardness of being wrapped up with another person; a pretty girl at that.

He started to struggle but found that he couldn't wriggle his way out without getting into some potentially compromising positions or without causing her some discomfort, thus there was only one other viable solution.

"Psst, Mizore..." he gently shook her by the shoulder, it didn't seem to be working though so he'd have to try being louder, "Hey, Mizore..." he whispered a little louder, though again; nothing. _'Okay, if you want to be such a stubborn sleeper then fine, have it your way..._', it was time for plan B, hopefully squirming out wouldn't be too compromising...

He removed his arm from under her and raised it to her side, accidentally stroking her bare stomach as he did so. '_Her skin is so smooth..._' he thought before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He continued on to snake his right leg out of hers, although with some complications since they were tangled up pretty good... he had to subtly lift her leg up with his free leg, attempt to expertly traverse his limb out of there with no other contact whatsoever and finally remove his torso from her set grip around his waste without startling her.

At least, that's what he wanted to happen. What _actually _happened was that he lifted her leg up; just as planned, pulled his tangled leg out; only minor contact so far, but when it came the most difficult part, there were some complications... he moved his arms up and around her own (trying to ignore the fact he just made contact with her subtly budding chest), then proceeded to latch them onto her hands at either side of him before gently tugging them away from his person.

Although he had formulated a plan to escape her hold in next to no time, he had not accounted for further movement in her sleep; how he wished he had...

When she started to move towards him, he was forced to release his hold on her arms to halt her approach. This was apparently futile since she jerked in his direction, giving him no time to prepare himself for the unanticipated force she came with; forcing the two of them to tumble out of bed with him receiving the brunt of the fall being at the bottom.

Apparently, this was finally enough to wake the sleeping beauty. He had to hold back a smirk as he saw her flustered look once she realised that she was perched above and around her new roommate. What he didn't find so funny was the fact that she started to bring her face closer to his own along with a sensual whisper of his name escaping her lips, "Tsukune..."

Seeing her in this new light, he really began to appreciate the attractiveness of the snow maiden; she was going to get a lot of attention from the male population once she had fully matured that was for sure. He was hastily brought back from his thoughts as her forehead made contact with his own, she was definitely too close for comfort! Her lips hovered just above his own...

Luckily, or maybe not... Tsukune was saved from the enrapturing lips of the violet-haired maiden as the door was opened to reveal Tsurara Shirayuki. He was more than slightly disturbed by the smirk that decorated her face once she had caught sight of Tsukune's failed endeavours. This was why he didn't want to resort to plan B; 'compromising positions'.

"My my, already in the process of making my grandchildren are we?" she covered her mouth with a hand, "Couldn't wait any longer?" she teased.

Tsukune's face was flushed redder than ever before, he'd been in many compromising positions but this definitely took the cake. He flailed his arms in disagreement, "No, Tsurara-san you've got this all wrong!" he fiddled his fingers together embarrassedly, "We just got into a compromising situation is all, I just meant to get out of the bed without waking Mizore and this is how it turned out... right Mizore?" he turned to the young snow maiden with a look of hope, but that quickly faded once he saw how she was averting her entire face away from his pleading eyes; although he didn't fail to catch sight of her blazing cheeks.

"Oh?" Tsukune shivered, "You don't plan on making children with my Mizore but had the nerve to share a bed with her?" several kunai-shaped kunai formed in her hand as she continued to speak so coldly, "That is means for punishment I'm afraid..."

Tsukune could only try to wriggle his way out from under Mizore as the elder Shirayuki approached him, the look in her eye made Tsukune want to just crawl into a corner and die; he wasn't prepared for this kind of situation in the least! How often does a mother set out to punish a boy for _not_ sleeping with their daughter?!

Luckily, it seems that Lady luck hadn't entirely forsaken Tsukune since this was the time that Akua had decided to get back from her morning procedures. Although, Tsukune didn't doubt the fact that Lady luck was simultaneously using this as an opportunity to get a few giggles from the spectacle that would follow. His life was spared for now, but that might just be revoked in a moment...

"Hey Tsukune, want to go see the Snow White fie-" Tsukune cheered inwardly at his saviours entrance but then it occurred to him...

"Tsukune..."

Akua could become a little bit of a psychopath when it came to his association with the opposite sex; he remembered how he just barely survived when he was forced to dodge numerous Jigentou-based attacks after he was found with a girl attached to his lips when the two last visited the sacred land of the Youko. But how was he to know that the girl he had stayed with the entire week would suddenly launch herself at him, she had seemed so reserved just moments before she kissed him. Although, he did learn that when a girl shares Pocky with you in _that_ way, it means she's planning to plant one on you...

"What's going on here...?" Tsukune was brought back from the thoughts of his first, unexpected kiss when he caught sight of Akua. Her hair overshadowed her eyes and all's that he could see of her face was her sardonic grin and it sent more than just a shiver down his spine...

Tsukune flailed his arms as much as he possibly could, "N-No, Akua... th-this isn't what you think!"

Akua was approaching slowly, the terrifying look on her face promising him that he wouldn't get out of here unscathed.

"Than what is it Tsukune?" she asked with sickly sweetness, "Why are you wrapped up with this girl? I didn't know you predated on weaker girls like this, is that why you strive to be stronger?"

Tsukune lost his ability to speak, he had a look of utter despair on his face, she was starting to see things that were entirely untrue and that certainly didn't work in his favour. Actually, the fact Mizore was starting to embrace him protectively probably wasn't working in his favour either...

"Stay away from him both of you!" she shouted.

It was strange for Tsukune, the natural cold feel of her touch was conflicting with the unnatural warmth that their proximity came with. It was almost as if the Universe just couldn't decide on how they should feel in such a state, it was comforting though to say the least. It almost made him forget about his impending demise...

Almost...

"Mizore, step away from him dear," Tsurara smiled wickedly, "the boy need his punishment." she was twirling two icy kunai around her index fingers threateningly.

"For once I agree with that mother of yours," Akua tilted her head to the side, the sight would've made him blush had it not been for the cruel glint in her eyes "please step away for a moment."

Mizore just tightened her grip more so, "You don't understand," she blared, "it was just an accident, we never kissed or anything!" she denied, although Tsukune could see an underlining of disappointment in her voice as she said that.

Tsurara glared at him for a moment before melting her kunai away and smiling, "I guess I can let it slide this time around, you'll have time to make my grandchildren soon enough anyway." she beamed. Tsukune couldn't help but think if anything else was ever on her mind...

"Hmph, I'll let it slide this time since Mizore-chan is so adamant..." Akua huffed, "but next time I'm going to strip you up on a cross by your ankles!" she shouted. Tsukune almost had a nosebleed at the adorable pout on her face, how could this girl be a Black Devil, seriously?

And with that Tsurara and Akua left the two of them to sort themselves out, albeit with major reluctance on Akua's side.

"Sorry about that Tsukune..." said boy could almost feel the disappointment in her voice when she said that.

She kept her gaze glued to the floor, tears threatening to overflow. She had just gone in for the kill with that kiss and everything had backfired, what if he didn't want to see her anymore? What if he avoided her at every opportunity? Or even worse... what if he started to hate her...? Mizore didn't think she could deal with that, sure she may have been a little hasty with her choice of him being her Destined One but surely it had to be true, she had never felt like this about anyone else before; this unnatural warmth that should frighten her but instead filled her with a feeling of pure bliss, his proximity was golden for her, why wouldn't she go to seal it with a kiss? She wanted him but he just might not want her, and she would just have to accept that as much as it would kill her inside.

She felt that same warmth brush across her cheek, she fixed her eyes on the boys hand and saw the dampness that was her tears on it. Her heart dropped, he had seen her in such a path-

She had been pulled up into an embrace, his shoulder covering her face intentionally.

_So warm..._

"It's okay," she heard, "I've got you so let it out."

she started to tear up.

"I wont let anyone see, I'll be strong so that you don't have to for now."

Tears started to overflow from her eyes.

"We wouldn't be deserving of life if we did nothing to prove it, pain is a necessary part of life so let it out."

A muffled cry came from the depths of her throat.

"Come on Mizore, show me the proof of your existence. Show me that you're alive."

She began to sob uncontrollably, one after another again and again and again.

A subtle smile found its way to his face.

"You're amazing Mizore, you have such a powerful source of existence."

She reached around him and gripped- no, clung to the back of his shirt desperately.

"I'd be so very happy if you would be my friend."

She halted her sobbing with one single hiccup and looked wide-eyed into his absorbing, beautiful gaze.

"Will you be my friend Mizore?" his smile was one that could make even an angel swoon, "Will you be my side for life, will you be someone in whom I can depend and in return allow me to be someone you can always rely on?"

Mizore did something she really didn't expect she could do, she smiled. So contently it was laughable to the her of a week ago.

She stifled a laugh and Tsukune took the chance to wipe her tears.

"So what do you sa-"

He was cut off when her lips were pressed against his.

His eyes widened as it finally registered as she pulled away from him; her lips were smooth, cold yet inexplicably warm. His cheeks lit up as did hers. However, she still had a soft smile to her expression.

"I'd like to say yes but I'm not sure if that will ever be enough for me." she smiled, truly happy for the first time in ages; he was undeniably her Destined One, not a single doubt in her heart. But she also knew that this wouldn't be enough, she was going to have to try much harder than this to win him over; but for now... for now, she was with him and that's all that mattered to her.

Tsukune got himself out from under her and stood, holding a hand out for her to grab onto. Once she stood he fumbled a little sheepishly to her amusement.

"W-Well M-Mizore, as much as I ap-precia-" a cool finger found it's way to his lips.

"You don't have to say it, I'm not going to stop vying for your affections regardless of what happens," she drew her hand back and smiled, "I'm your friend Tsukune but hopefully I can be more than that someday."

Needless to say, Tsukune was surprised. He blushed at her proclamation, he wouldn't mind her going after him so long as they could stay close to each other, he had categorised her as a close friend and he treasured his friends and family more than life itself. He turned his expression to a smile, he had found himself another lifelong friend.

"Thank you Mizore."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Snow Oracle's chambers, the Oracle was in the middle of a foretelling of the near-future. The Snow council was started to become concerned at what the Oracle could be seeing, she doesn't usually perform ordinary predictions in front of an audience so it was definitely cause for concern.

The Oracles eyes suddenly burst open and her expression was grave to say the least.

"Oracle?" a member asked worriedly.

She muttered something incoherent.

"P-Pardon?"

The Oracle looked up to face the others and her expression did nothing to ease their concerns.

"Hurry, we need to get outside and stop them!"

All members present took a step back at that, all was quiet until one finally took the initiative.

"Stop who, mistress?"

The Oracle stood a little shakily and began to walk towards the exit before falling to her knees breathing heavily.

The others rushed to her side since they knew that the predictions took a substantial amount of energy from her. However, the look on her face told tales of the true cause for her collapse.

"I-It's..." the members waited impatiently for the answer, "monster-hunters..."

* * *

Tsukune and Mizore had gone outside after dressing and had resumed their playtime from the day before. However, a distant scream halted their playing and they ran hurriedly towards the source of the scream, what they saw was definitely not something a child of their age should see.

The area was torn up, icicles protruding from the snowy plains. An obvious sign of a Snow Woman's struggle. However, what really gained everyone's attention was the group of three men in the middle of the plains; one wearing white robes and the other two wearing black leather adorned with numerous armaments, one with a fedora and the other without.

Tsukune surveyed the area and finally found the source of the scream. One of the two in black held a Snow Woman up by the throat, her body was unmoving and dangled from his grip lifelessly. Blood seeping from her many wounds dyed the usually pure white of the snow a solid crimson, a crimson that Tsukune was all too familiar with.

The robed man noticed that a crowd had started to accumulate and took this chance to speak, "Greetings hell-spawn, we are the order of Witch hunters." he paused so that his words could sink in, his reply was either shouts of anger, cries of anguish or the screams of the pitiful in his eyes. He ignored them and continued, "In the past we hunted only Witches hence our name, but since then we have learnt of Satan's apparent growth throughout Gods sacred Earth and have thus extended into a group seeking the purging of all monsters." all present were speechless out of either fear or disbelief, "Of course," his eyes narrowed dangerously and his two followers stood intimidatingly at either side of him, "this includes yourself." he raised a cross to his lips and raised it above his head, "Now return to your cursed creator, damned ones."

Mizore clutched Tsukune desperately out of instinct since she had no fighting experience but was surprised to see the look of pure defiance in his eyes. Whilst most of the audience had fled, he had stood strong and glared hatefully at the men. He already had trouble with humans since his past traumas but he knew not all of them were bad. When it came to self-righteous beasts such as these he would work to the best of his ability to make sure they wouldn't do such a thing again, if death was the only solution then so be it. This was the true reason why Tsukune had joined Fairy Tale.

"Run, you fools! It will do nothing to prevent your inevitable demise!" the priest laughed maniacally but stopped when he caught sight of the only two presences remaining besides their own. A young girl was stood a little fearfully next to a younger boy, obviously trying to summon up her strength. What really caught his eye was the boy however. He could be no older than ten but still he stood defiantly and glared hatefully at the men, it was a sad day when a young boy had more courage than any other adult in the vicinity but that didn't matter to the priest.

"Get the others, Mizore." Tsukune ordered, "No complaints, go now." she nodded in understanding and went off.

"So, I guess you want to return to your damned maker first, eh boy?" he smirked, although that quickly changed into surprise when the boy shook his arm from the girls grasp with an unheard word and started to walk towards the three men. He saw the girl flee in the distance but didn't take much notice since he had never been defied by such a young boy.

The priest was about to speak but the fedora-wearing Witch hunter spoke first, "So eager to die child?" he pulled a Flintlock styled pistol and aimed it at the boy point-blank, "Let's hope Satan accepts you lovingly."

*BANG*

"Wh-What...?" all three men stared wide-eyed at the fedora-wearing mans arm, or rather lack of. He jolted back into the groups protection, "Little bastard! I'll slaughter you!"

Tsukune was quite a sight, a little demon stood before the men undoubtedly. He held the right forearm of the man in his left hand and his right hand was stained with his blood. He turned his gaze to the bullet that had sunk harmlessly into the powdered snow then back towards the fedora-wearing man.

"You missed." he said flatly, before continuing his approach towards the men.

The other in leather took a step back out of pure fear whilst the priest stood furiously in place, "What are you boy?!" he shouted.

Tsukune smiled, sending a shiver down the mans spine, "To be honest I don't quite know." the man raised an eyebrow at this, "I was born human but I don't think I'm that anymore..." the priest took a step back in disbelief, how could this little monstrosity be human?

"Enough talk, brat!" the previously wounded man limped forward and pointed his gun at the boy again with his remaining arm, "Die!"

* * *

Snow is a canvas, poetic how it shows the blood that is shed upon it so clearly. This canvas spoke tales of how a young boy killed a grown man with his bare hands to protect the people he cared about. It wouldn't seem wrong to call him a demon, the lack of hesitation when he forced his arm through a mans source of life; his heart. But this boy knows when a person is willing to change or not and this man was definitely undeserving of his life. Judgement had been dealt here.

He was no demon in reality, he was more human than most but had more demons than any person should ever hold. They say that a person who truly proves themselves can ascend from the realm of living into an angel. The black of that white works in the same respect however, an angel that has their demons is a Fallen Angel, such is the story of Lucifer, Satan, or simply the Devil; the first ever Fallen Angel. This boy was a demon and an angel simultaneously, he had ascended from the realm of mortals and had become an angel when his abilities had been assessed. Worthy of being an Angel with his pure heart but more suiting of a Fallen Angel with his many demons was the final decision.

This is the anomaly that is Tsukune Aono, the second Fallen Angel.

* * *

"What are you...?" was the last thing the man said before falling to the ground lifelessly.

The priest stepped back along with the other Witch hunter, this young boy had forced his arm through the mans chest and destroyed his heart, but that wasn't the only thing that instilled the fear he now fell victim to. This boy, had the feathery wings of their Lords most faithful servants; the Angel. But these weren't the pure white wings of an angel, instead adopting the dark black of night. The same colour as Lucifer's wings as he fell from Heaven, this boy had the characteristics of the king of all Demons, definitely traits one should fear.

Tsukune swung his arm to the side, slinging the blood covering it to the side; spattering the snow. His hair had become Jet-black since his wings had emerged, adopting the same colour as the symbol of his nature. As he looked up at the other two men; both backing away fearfully, you could see the colour of his eyes had also changed, now taking the cold colour of Steel, although the most peculiar part was the fact that the colour seemed to move around his eye reminiscent of an overcast, cloudy sky.

The priest brought his hand up to his cross and summoned his courage, it was his duty as a servant of God to destroy such evil and there was no greater evil than an uprising Demon Lord.

"Spawn of Satan!" Tsukune narrowed his eyes at this, Tsukune was aware that his heart was dark but he was by no means evil. He simply had too much blood on his hands to be considered an angel, "You shall perish by the hand of God!" the priest broke the cross from his neck and threw his arm forward, "Now burn in purgatory, demon scum!"

A seal appeared below Tsukune's feet to his surprise, and if he remembered his lessons from the sages at Fairy Tale well enough, this was an offensive type. He barely had enough time to jump back from the seal before it ignited with a large golden flame, luckily his reactions had saved him from the brunt of the attack but that didn't mean he hadn't been wounded. The flames had scorched his left thigh and lower torso, and these burn marks were painful; even more than an ordinary burn should hurt. The flames burned around him unnaturally, a flickering gold that seemed to react to his presence. He had no doubt, these were flames of Heaven; a gift from the heavens to purge the Demons that walk the Earth.

Tsukune gathered his strength and stood back up, although he had a little difficulty since the flames continued to eat at him. At least they seemed to be dying down pretty quickly, the flames were having difficulty judging him since he was still an angel after all.

"Hm, I guess I overestimated you boy." the priest taunted, the other man had also gathered himself after seeing the boys obvious struggle and stood at the priests side, "The Church has gifted me with a portion of Gods flames for a situation such as this, the coming of a second Demon Lord calls for Gods Judgement and I'm going to be the executioner now that the verdict has been reached!"

The man at his side withdrew a crossbow from his back and aimed it at the boy, "You have no chance, demon." he said before pulling the trigger.

Tsukune ran forward as soon as the trigger was pulled only narrowly avoiding the projectile but continuing his charge towards the two, this recklessness would be his only chance after all.

The priest clicked his tongue in frustration and launched a ball of golden flames at the boy. He smiled when he saw that Tsukune had no choice but to fall back if he wanted to dodge the flames, giving the two Witch Hunters their advantage of ground back. What he failed to see was the boys smirk however.

The exorcist burst into laughter as he saw the flames explode at the boys feet, he had no chance of dodging; he hadn't even seemed like he had attempted to dodge, recklessness could only get someone so far.

"you now see the power of Gods Judgement, thou who are damned!" he cackled.

"Yes, I do," the exorcists eyes widened almost comically, he stared at the growing silhouette that walked out of the flickering, golden flames entirely unscathed, "but it doesn't seem like you do Papist." Tsukune spat.

"B-B-But, h-how did you survive that!" he stuttered, his eyes spoke of his disbelief of the situation, "You were clearly hit by that, you didn't even attempt to avoid it!" he pointed at the boy fearfully.

A smile graced Tsukune's features and the exorcist flinched at the sight of it, "Why are you so blind?" the two Witch Hunters began to quake in fear, "Your Lords flames have judged me and they don't see me as the evil creature that you do. The flames from earlier have stopped their burning and have judged me as pure of heart, I am no demon but a destroyer of evil."

The Witch Hunter lowered his crossbow at this but the exorcist was shaking with rage, "LIES!" he screamed as he took the crossbow from the others hands and went to shoot it if it wasn't for Tsukune's snapping of his arm.

The priest grasped his broken arm and fell to his knees, his eyes screaming disbelief.

"Why are you so blind?" the man looked up, straight into the boys cold, steel eyes and it was if he could see his own death in them, "Why can't you see that the Yuki-Onna and other such Yokai aren't causing problems for anybody?"

The priest considered the boys words for a moment before grasping something from behind his back, "Why can't you understand?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you see that you all need to die!" he lunged forward with a blade but Tsukune had already seen the attack coming, add that in with the fact that the man was just an average human, Tsukune had more than enough time to snap the arm at the elbow and force the limp arm holding the blade into the mans own chest.

The exorcist looked down slowly, afraid of what he knew would be there. It was the death he had seen in the boys eyes only moments ago, was the last thought he had before falling to the ground lifelessly.

Tsukune sighed and stood up slowly, the last remaining Witch Hunter cowered under his gaze once his eyes fell upon him, "So what will you do?" the man crawled back out of fear and Tsukune sighed again, "What will you do?" he repeated.

The man attempted to crawl over to the discarded crossbow to use in defence but found himself unable to do so once a booted foot came down on his hand painfully, "Such a fool..." Tsukune brought his other leg down to pin the man so he could end him as efficiently as he could, and that he did as he forced his hand through the mans chest; destroying his heart, "I'm afraid you don't need this heart." he whispered into the mans ear before letting him drop to the ground.

After he had stood from his kneeling position he retracted his wings and went back into his human form as he started to walk back towards the village where he saw Akua and the Oracle waiting for him, as well as Mizore stood not far from them.

"Nice work Tsukune, I see you've got a little more efficient with your killing methods there." Akua smirked.

Tsukune just laughed a little sheepishly, "That's nice and all but I'd rather talk when I'm not covered in blood you know?"

Akua chuckled and looked towards Mizore, "Do you mind if he borrowed your shower, Mizore-chan?"

She simply shook her head and grabbed Tsukune's hand to lead him there, Tsukune was surprised to see her there. He wasn't too thrilled that a girl such as Mizore had seem him in that way and went to tell her just that if she hadn't taken the initiative.

"Don't think I'm disgusted to see you in such a way," she spoke calmly, "you saved a lot of lives and I know that those people had to die if you were to save others in the future, I don't think less of you for it so don't worry about it, okay?" she looked back with a soft smile.

Tsukune hadn't expected this but a genuine smile found it's way to his face, "Yeah." he beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the fight scene, the Snow Oracle and Akua continued to speak.

"I see what you mean about his abilities now, he really is reminiscent of someone much older than himself." the Oracle shook her head with a smile, "To think a ten year old could fight so well and have such an understanding of death and justice, it's almost ridiculous."

Akua smiled softly, "He really is incredible, but this is nothing compared to what he will be." she turned to the Oracle, "He's been chosen to be the second Fallen Angel as you saw and that speaks tales of his potential, who knows how far he'll go in the future."

The Oracle started to walk away before stopping for one last sentence, "Not even I can predict that I'm afraid." and with that she was gone.

After a while had passed, Akua let loose a smile and looked up into the sky, "Heh, even the heavens couldn't categorise him could they? The worlds purest of demons, a demon yet an angel. The mortal who has ascended his own mortality." she chuckled.

"Tsukune Aono."

* * *

**Whew, finally done, so what did you think of the chapter guys? Made it a bigger one with some action since they've gradually been getting smaller lately and there hasn't been a fight for a while.**

**I put a lot of thought into what Tsukune would be and I liked the idea of him being a Fallen angel, he was judged as worthy of becoming an angel but had too much blood on his hands to become to become a usual angel and so he became a Fallen one. **

**I can basically sculpt the Fallen angel idea however I want since in my idea, most monsters are somehow derived from Lucifer who is also a Fallen angel. With this I can basically make Tsukune someone who functions like a Vampire, Incubus and many other monsters simultaneously so please send in your thoughts on what his traits should be.**

**Another thing, Tsukune doesn't have to have his wings out to use his full strength since he is basically a transcended mortal, the wings are something that are part of his true form but have nothing to do with his strength. Now, his forms in order of strength:**

**Human-Brown hair, brown eyes**

**Human modification technique enabled-Midnight blue hair, heterochromic eyes; left is violet and right is indigo (like story picture)**

**Fallen Angel form-Jet black hair, Steel eyes that move around like the description earlier (they're like looking at a grey, cloudy sky as it moves) **

**For those of you who caught onto the Youki who kissed him earlier, that was a character of my own creation who I may or my not include in the story when he gets to Yokai Academy, so tell me whether or not you want OC's to become part of his harem later on, you won't have to worry about them affecting the storyline too since they'll just be minor named characters who like Tsukune. Also, remember that this is a harem fic with Akua as the main heroine, it's not like Tsukune won't see the others as members of the opposite sex after all.**

**Anyway, remember to favourite, follow or review if you enjoyed this okay? This story is getting more and more popular and I think that that's absolutely fantastic, really gets me excited about getting the next chapter out. Anyway...**

**Au Revoir for now readers ^^**


	8. Chapter 7- Peace of mind

"Tsukune, don't go!" the boy just smiled softly.

The young, purple-haired girl clung to him as if he would disappear if she released her hold. He would in a way actually, just maybe not as instantaneously as she feared. Now that the Snow Oracle had agreed to the alliance between the two groups, their presence here was no longer necessary. And this tore Mizore up inside, she would be hard-pressed in seeing him again so this could potentially be her last chance to be with him.

"Come on Mizore," he grabbed her chin softly between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her gaze to his face, "no tears alright?" he brought his other hand around to gently wipe away the tears from her cheek.

"B-But..." she looked as if she was about to start sobbing again, but Tsukune stopped her by bringing a finger to her lips.

"How about this?" he moved his hand from her lips and brought it up to caress her right cheek, "I'm going to be going to Yokai academy when I'm older so how about we have a little reunion when we get there?"

"W-What?" she stuttered, confused.

"It might be six years until we see each other there but I'm not going to forget about you Mizore..." her frozen oceans of blue eyes met with Tsukune's own chocolate brown orbs, enraptured by their kindness and warmth. He uttered a smile, as warm as his eyes, "I hope you won't forget me either." he smiled softly.

Several seconds passed and it was all Mizore could do to stop herself from claiming his lips again right then and there, "H-Hai..." she nodded shakily, having much difficulty in restraining her actions.

Tsukune smiled as he pulled her in for a hug, "I'll expect you to be in perfect condition the next time I see you, okay?"

She muttered a muffled yes as she allowed herself to melt into the hug, most likely the last contact they'll have for over half of the time they've already lived. But they'll meet again, he promised it himself and Mizore would do anything to make it so. For now, she could give him the best goodbye she could, give him something to remember her by.

Something to remember her by...

He turned to leave but the sound of his name being called by the young Snow Maiden was more than enough to grab his attention, "Ye-" was all he could manage to mutter out as his lips were once again claimed by the girl he had come to trust as a lifelong companion.

After a while of her tongue rummaging around his own she pulled away, a single strand of saliva still connecting them. His cheeks were blazing as he looked into her eyes, although he was relieved to see that the tears from earlier had gone and that she was back to the girl he had come to know.

She chuckled a little shyly, "Was that a little too adult for someone our age?" she inquired, although Tsukune could only reply with his dumbfounded silence. She chuckled again as she began to skip away and Tsukune had to pinch his cheek to see if any of that had actually transpired. When he found that it was indeed reality, he went to speak if it weren't for the foreign object he now realised was in his mouth. A lollipop?

"Hey, Tsukune," he was relieved of his thoughts as he looked up to see Mizore waving in the distance, "you can have that as your souvenir, okay?" she laughed as realisation hit Tsukune like a ton of bricks. How had she even managed to push her lollipop into his mouth without him even realising it?

He sighed, Akua was still waiting for him up ahead and it wasn't best to keep her waiting for too long. He began his trek up the mounds of snow and only barely recognised Akua in the distance, the only thought he had was...

_'Man... grape lolly's are nicer than I thought...'_

* * *

Tsukune sighed softly to himself, he had been home for around four hours now and Kokoa had yet to let go of him...

He got a friendly, caring older sister hug from Kalua (as well as a lump of plush that was apparently a penguin...), a brief hug with Moka (although he would have to ask whether she was alright since her cheeks were almost blazing, and he swore he could feel her mouth curling up into a smile against his chest...) and Kokoa decided to launch herself at him recklessly.

His normal instincts nearly had him take her out then and there but luckily he had _some_ restraint there, he instinctively went for a swipe but managed to turn it into a loving spin. Good thing too, wasn't the best way to end a loved one's life...

"Come on Tsukune, I want to show you the new dress that daddy got me~" she beamed.

And that brought him up to now, she had been giving him a tour of the mansion-that he already lived in anyway-and showing every little detail that he had missed during his time away from there. So now he was tasked with seeing the multitude of dresses she had to choose from for when she goes to Issa's upcoming party.

"So what do you think of this one~?" she performed a little twirl and curtsy, Tsukune just couldn't get over the red hue on her cheeks and her overexcited expression whilst she performed for him.

"I don't know, I don't think that black is really your colour..."

She pouted slightly as she went back into the changing room, coming out around fifteen minutes later and repeating the process, a twirl and curtsy and then the honest opinion of this Tsukune Aono. Often a variation of 'The colour doesn't suit you' or 'Doesn't the shape seem a little inappropriate for you?' worked well enough for a polite phrasing of 'no'.

After a bit more trial and error, she eventually came out in a dress that make Tsukune choke on the water he had been drinking. Even for a girl as young as herself, she looked stunning in the dress she wore. It was a magenta cocktail dress that reached her knees, she wore matching shoes (since she had absolutely refused to wear heels, Tsukune was glad since he didn't feel that overly girly clothes like heels truly conveyed her style) and had her hair done up.

She brought a magenta coloured gloved hand down to straighten a kink in her dress and looked at Tsukune, a smile of genuine happiness on her face once she caught sight of his reaction.

"Tsukune, how does this one look?" she asked happily, wanting to hear from himself despite already knowing it would be his choice.

"I-I..." he recomposed himself and walked over to her, "you look absolutely stunning Kokoa, it makes me feel kind of sad that you'll be out on the market for other boys when you're older" he chuckled whilst patting her head.

At that she frowned slightly, she thoroughly enjoyed the compliment but he was basically telling her that he wasn't going to pursue her when they were older...

She muttered something incomprehensible.

Tsukune lowered his head down to hers, "Could you repeat tha-"

His eyes widened when he realised that his lips had been claimed in a heartfelt kiss from the girl he'd grown to see as his little sister. Her lips were soft and she looked beautiful even in her close proximity and Tsukune couldn't help but blush and get a little absorbed into the kiss.

After a while, Kokoa pulled away but quickly went in for another, although this one was much more chaste. She pulled away and gazed into his eyes, her stubborn side still there as she began to speak, although it had been blended beautifully with a cute yet charming side of her.

"N-now I can't get married to anyone else so you have to take responsibility..." she muttered, never once breaking eye contact.

Tsukune gulped and his cheeks turned even redder. He stood up again and brought her into a hug, her head only reaching his chest, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone have you unless I think they're worthy of you," he chuckled into her hair, "I have yet to find anyone who's even close..."

She smiled tearfully into his chest, she loved Tsukune unlike anything else.

* * *

Tsukune backed up to avoid a jab at his face, jumping to avoid the leg sweep before flipping back to avoid the uppercut, landing graciously on his feet.

He countered; jumping in to send a punch to the lower abdomen, only for it to be parried with a wrist. He went on to slide his leg across to behind his opponents own without them realising, following up with a palm strike to the ribs; blocked as expected, but with the force sending them tumbling over his extended leg onto the ground.

Utterly vulnerable...

He charged a considerable amount of Youki into his fist as he pulled it back, sending it down with unbelievable force into the opponents frightfully raised guard; breaking through it effortlessly before stopping his fist not even an inch before the characters piercing red eyes.

Tsukune chuckled, "My win Moka; 11-0 in my favour" his fist opened up to help her up, "Good fight" he smiled graciously.

Moka accepted the hand reluctantly, she had been beaten by him again... without even taking a single hit from her! It was always like this, regardless of how much Moka improved, Tsukune was always several steps ahead, so much so that it was almost ridiculous.

Issa clapped from his position, "Excellent battle, young ones" he smiled genuinely, proud of the two; it wasn't known to many but Issa did genuinely care for his children, he just had to hide it since it could be seen as a form of weakness to others, and to appear weak was something he could not allow.

Tsukune smiled as he bowed, "You're too kind Sir Shuzen," he bowed politely, "it must have been boring compared to the battles that you have fought" he smiled.

Issa's laugh boomed throughout the room, "Well yes," he raised a hand, "but that doesn't mean that I don't think that the two of you are incredible, you easily compare with my past self..." he smiled, one of the few Tsukune had seen, despite being here for almost a year now, "I'll have to watch out so that you don't surpass me" he placed a hand on both of their heads, "I hope to be surprised even further during your next bout" he said curtly before leaving the room.

Tsukune and Moka faced each other, Tsukune smiling and Moka blushing with her own small smile. This had been one of the few times that an audience had not been brought to watch them fight, sometimes Issa would just forgo the planning and just watch them himself, it saved him the trouble of the constant planning and instead changed it into something enjoyable. A time where he could smile earnestly.

Moka blushed heavier as she looked up into his eyes, doing well in hiding her embarrassment on her features though. Tsukune went up to her and put his forehead against hers, "You had a fever? Did you have that at the start of the duel or was it because I hurt you too much?" he looked worriedly at her, their foreheads still connected and their lips barely apart.

Moka lost her composure, "N-n-no!" she pushed him away, "I'm fine honestly, lets just go shall we?" she offered.

Tsukune didn't fully believe her but nodded anyway.

"Fine, the party starts soon anyway"

* * *

Tsukune walked into the castles grand hall, filled to the brim with the vampires of numerous families; ranging from the wealthy to the tyrants, all talking amongst themselves for no reason other than potentially heightening their position as a magnate.

He straightened his black shirt out and made sure his silver tie was done properly one final time before walking into the populations embrace. He put his hands into the pockets of his grey slacks as he walked, his black leather shoes clacking against the floor as he walked, only to be drowned out by the rooms constant murmurs.

Tsukune smiled to a group of young vampire heiresses, causing them to blush; Tsukune was high up on any family's list for potential husbands, his charisma, ability and handsome appearance blended him into any girls dream guy, regardless of his only being ten years old. He was expected to grow into an even finer young adult and no family wanted to miss out on being a part of his inevitable legends.

Tsukune finally caught sight of his targets; sat down on their lonesome by the tables were Kokoa and Moka. He walked up to them and smiled brightly at the sight, they were both looking stunning in their respective attire; Kokoa in the same cocktail dress as before and Moka in a short white dress with black trim and ribbons going down the front of it.

He called out to them, "Moka, Kokoa!" he smiled brightly as their faces lit up when they caught sight of him, they had been waiting for him to arrive after all.

"Tsukune!" Kokoa smiled as she ran up to hug him, before pushing away from him and pouting, hands on her hips, "Why did you take so long?" Moka stood at her side with an expression meaning that she too wanted an explanation.

Tsukune stroked his hair sheepishly, "S-sorry..." he chuckled, "I was busy with deciding which clothes to wear..." he looked down embarrassedly.

Moka tsked and looked to the side with a blush, "I told you that you should have prepared your clothes beforehand..." she shook her head, "b-but..." she blushed a little heavier, "you did choose well it seems..." she ended with a voice barely above a whisper.

Tsukune blushed a little at the compliment but managed to keep his smile, "Thanks, you both look pretty amazing yourselves!" both girls seemed to fidget around at that, although they failed to hide their pleased smiles regardless of how hard either of them tried...

"Ah, Sir Shuzen's here" Tsukune smiled and looked towards the stage where Issa was now standing, as proudly as ever. Both girls turned to him eager to hear his greetings along with the entirety of the arrived and crowded guests.

"Thank you all for coming" he nodded his head as a gesture of respect, "I, as you know, am Issa Shuzen, proprietor of this estate and Shuzen castle as well as the head of the Shuzen family." he held out an expensive looking wine glass as a well-dressed butler walked up to fill it with a crimson liquid, blood.

"Cheers" he announced as he held his now filled glass into the air, to be rewarded with the echoed cheers of all of the rooms occupants, a torrent of raised glasses obscuring his view of any faces. He smiled confidently after the room had quieted and gave a slight bow of his head, "Enjoy the party, help yourself to any drinks and snacks" he said clearly before professionally stepping down from the podium and into the midst of his guests, striking up conversations left, right and centre. Like a proper high-noble, Tsukune thought with a light chuckle.

"Excuse me" Tsukune held back a flinch at the unanticipated noise before turning composedly with a bright smile.

"Yes, can I help you?" he opened his eyes to see a young girl around his age, now blushing a little from the effect of his bright smile.

She nervously brushed a lock of her platinum hair behind her ear and gave the best smile she could muster, "W-would you like to dance with me?" she asked, fidgeting unconsciously as she did.

Tsukune smiled charmingly whilst Moka and Kokoa stood disapprovingly at the side, this new girl was trying to make a move on Tsukune, _their_ Tsukune. And knowing him, he couldn't say no to almost any kind of asking...

"Sure" he smiled dazzlingly as he grabbed her hand in a gracious manner, "Would you give me this dance?" he returned.

The girls cheeks reddened again, this boy was seeming more and more like her dream guy by the second. She gave a sheepish nod as he walked her over to the dance floor, Kokoa and Moka giving their own looks of irritation all he way. Moka with her scowl, arms crossed defiantly and Kokoa with the biggest pout she could muster with her hands flailing loosely at her sides.

After Tsukune turned to the girl, he got into a slow dancing posture as the slow-paced music called for, with her returning in kind.

After around a minute of dancing, Tsukune broke the content silence between them, "I'd like to ask for your forgiveness"

The girl tilted her head to the side confused, "Sorry? For what?"

Tsukune chuckled softly before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "I never asked for your name or gave you my own..." he gave a playful grin.

At this, the girl felt more heat rise to her cheeks before stifling some laughter, "No worries, I am just as at fault. My name is Eliza Comstock, daughter of Bartholomew Comstock, head of the Comstock family of America" she announced brightly, "Yourself?" she asked out of courtesy since he was of course a known member of the Shuzen family, as well as being the son of the party's host. Not that people knew that he was adopted of course...

Tsukune nodded his head in acknowledgement, before returning the gesture in kind, "My name is Tsukune Shuzen, son of Sir Issa Shuzen of the Shuzen family as you know?" she gave a curt nod as he continued, "I am also a direct underling of Akua Shuzen of Fairy Tale, working in filling her place in her absence as well as her current trainee" he smiled brightly.

Eliza adopted an obviously impressed look at this revelation, not much news got out about the Shuzen family due to their standings and now this boys phenomenal abilities didn't sound so farfetched to her anymore. Why wouldn't he be better than those years older than himself when he was being trained by the best of the best?

Tsukune smiled at the girl as the song ended, holding her hand like a gentleman before bowing his head to her, "Thank you for the dance Miss Comstock but I really should be getting back to my family now"

Eliza pouted at that but she was happy to have at least had a dance with him and some time to have him to herself. The crowded group of young vampiresses at the side weren't so pleased at hearing this, they were used to getting whatever they wanted but it wasn't easy for 'daddy' to buy them their dream guy and then this one just up and walks away.

The competition for him was to be expected but still...

Tsukune made his way over to Moka and Kokoa's table as soon as he was free of Eliza's barely held back tears. It took a lot of apologising and promises to stop them, now he had plans to take her to the human world for a 'date'...

Kokoa 'Hmphed' and looked away with arms crossed at the sight of him whilst Moka frowned at him distastefully, "What's wrong Ladykiller?" Moka almost hissed, "Forget something?"

Tsukune sighed and gave the best smile he could muster, still looking sheepish mind you...

"The next dance is yours, don't worry" he chuckled.

Moka blushed and looked away, Tsukune could just about hear a mumbled 'Good thing too...' but maybe he wasn't supposed to hear that so he left it alone.

Kokoa looked up at him with puffed up cheeks and balled up hands, causing Tsukune to hurriedly come up with an excuse to deter the coming waterworks, "A-and..." he looked frantic for a moment before something clicked, "And I can ask Sir Shuzen to let me take you out shopping sometime!" Kokoa's eyes widened and a smile unconsciously stretched across her face, "I mean, I'm probably capable enough to take care of you on my own now so-" he was cut off as his lower waist was assaulted by the younger girls affectionate hugging.

"Thank you, thank you!" she repeated, giggling like a child (Which she is, but it's still an unusual thing for her other than her constant childish pouting).

Tsukune chuckled and ruffled her hair before looking up at Moka and holding a hand out to her, "May I?" he asked sweetly, enough for Moka to avert her gaze shyly as she took his hand.

"Fine..." she muttered stubbornly before turning to him and giving him a soft smile.

Tsukune smile as he led her to the dance floor, "We should enjoy the peaceful times as they last, ne?"

Moka smiled as she buried her head in his neck, "Yes," she looked him in the eyes with a smile, "yes we should"

* * *

"Demon!" the man stared hatefully into the silhouettes gleaming mismatched eyes, "The Shuzen's all need to di-"

Blood spattered the floor as more continued to gush from the opening in the dying mans windpipe, a grief stricken scream came from a woman huddled frightfully in the corner of the room.

The silhouette walked closer to the woman as he brought his dripping hand up to his mouth to lick up the life-giving fluid, "Where?" the male voice asked almost eerily calmly, causing the woman to back further into the corner out of pure fear, irritating the asker moreso. "Where?" he asked a little more irritant this time, although he received no answer yet again.

The woman let loose a small yelp as a hand pierced her abdomen, cutting through her lungs to silence any screams that might come. The woman felt her life fading and looked up into her assailants frightening indigo and violet eyes as her last action, a regretful one at that as it just bundled up more and more fear inside if her chest as it leaked out along with her blood and life force before she finally went limp, falling to the ground as the murderer retracted his arm.

He grabbed a phone from his pocket and called a contact, waiting for a few rings before an answer came through, "Akua? Yes, it's me" he stared down at the bodies vacantly, "Dead, they wouldn't talk" he got down on his knees and grabbed a wallet from the mans pocket and flicking through before finally pulling out a black and gold card. "Jason Stadtfeld, member of 'Revolution', 34 Nightingale Boulevard" he read certain details aloud, "Right, yes I'll head there right away"

He ended the call and pocketed the phone before making his way to the door, looking back on his handiwork. 'They had it coming...' he thought hatefully as he opened up the front door, peering outside at the pouring rain. 'Those bastards all have it coming...' was his final thought as he shut the door and made his way into the night.

* * *

**Sooo... would sorry cut it?**

**I finished this finally since I didn't quite know where I was going with a lot of this, I think it'll be one more Fairy Tale mission for him and then I'll either timeskip to school and fill in the details of what happened involving Alucard through story progression or I'll actually make a chapter or two where it actually happens. Please tell me what you think because I'm not sure...**

**Anyway, I think I'm hitting 10,000 view with this chapters release.**

**Wow... just wow...**

**Thank you so much for this, you're so good to me and yet I keep you waiting so long for the chapters to come out... I'm a terrible person...**

**Anyway, I'm curious as to whether you caught on to where I got some of the surnames in this from, I like a lot of things and I'm probably going to subtly reference them through stuff like surnames so I wonder whether you caught onto the two in this one?**

**Anyway, Favourite, follow or review if you enjoyed or just to berate any lack of ability I have as long as it isn't hateful or offensive because I still know I'm not nearly good enough to have as many views and favourites as I do. But that just makes me appreciate it more.**

**I'm starting college so whether that'll meant he next chapter will take a while or it makes me more determined to get the next one out I do not know. But I'll try to keep it under a month at least since the wait for this was ridiculous I know...**

**Anyway, Au Revoir for now readers! ^^**


End file.
